House !
by danseuse
Summary: Entre amour et haine, lequel sera le plus fort ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à La Fox.**_

**House !**

**Chapitre 1**

La doyenne de l'hôpital soupira, s'adossa contre son fauteuil et passa une main lasse sur son visage...  
Elle regarda la pile de dossiers sur son bureau qui ne diminuait pas...

Lasse... Elle se sentait lasse de toute cette paperasse..

Elle était médecin. Mais depuis quand n'avait-elle pas exercé ? Quelques consultations par ci, par là... Un rhume, une grippe, une allergie..  
Mais un cas ? Un vrai cas ? Elle ne se souvenait même plus..  
Elle regarda d'un oeil morne les dossiers... Saurait-elle encore le résoudre ce cas s'il se présentait ?  
Elle n'en était pas certaine. Serait-elle devenue incompétente comme House, son diagnosticien, le lui répétait sans cesse ?

Une voix tonitruante interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

**- Bien le bonjour ! Infirmières, veuillez noter ! Le grand Grégory House commence sa journée ! **

Cuddy fronça les sourcils... Elle regarda l'heure : 10h30

Elle sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Depuis huit heures, elle avait travaillé sans relâche sur ces fichus dossiers tout en gérant l'intendance, les coups de téléphone, les plaintes de patients mécontents (de House principalement...)

Furieuse, elle se leva d'un coup et bondit hors de son bureau en hurlant  
**- HOUSE !!!!**

Elle regarda le hall, parcourut cette grande salle bondée du regard et l'aperçut devant l'ascenseur.  
Celui-ci s'ouvrait ; elle vit House s'engouffrer, se retourner vers elle un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

La fureur lui donnant des ailes, Cuddy s'élança et arriva juste quand la porte se refermait : elle posa sa main en travers et la porte se rouvrit aussitôt. Elle s'engouffra.

House la vit courir, bloquer l'ascenseur. Zut, si seulement il pouvait grimper les escaliers, il serait déjà dans son bureau, échappant à la colère latente de sa patronne. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour la mettre en rogne à ce point ? Il osa un regard... Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

L'ascenseur se referma, le laissant seul avec cette harpie ; il déglutit difficilement.

- Il est 10h30 dit-elle d'une voix glaciale et sourde.

Il haussa les épaules. Il arrivait à cette heure-ci tous les matins, pourquoi une telle colère aujourd'hui ? Il ne comprenait pas... Ce n'était pas la mauvaise période du mois, c'était il y a dix jours... Il le savait bien, il l'évitait un maximum ces jours-là... Alors quoi ?

Il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Voyez-vous à huit heures, j'étais sur le point de partir quand ma voisine top-model sonna chez moi. Elle était en manque de... de... sucre et...

Il s'arrêta subitement : le regard bleu-azur virait au noir.  
Gloups... House déglutit une nouvelle fois difficilement. Autant attendre sagement que l'orage se passe...

D'une voix sèche, Cuddy reprit la parole alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait au 2ème étage.

- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à flemmarder, ne rien faire pendant que d'autres triment pour faire avancer cet hôpital !

House leva les yeux au ciel... ça y est, encore un sermon...

- C'est pourquoi, continua Cuddy, ignorant ostensiblement le soupir de son employé, j'ai décidé de rester avec vous toute la journée pour vous surveiller et noter vos heures effectives de travail. Toute heure non travaillée sera retirée de votre salaire.

Surpris puis furieux, House leva les yeux vers sa patronne, prêt à lui asséner une répartie bien cinglante. Il ne vit donc pas le rebord de l'ascenseur mal stabilisé avec le pallier. Son pied trébucha.

Cuddy essaya de le retenir mais le diagnosticien prit appui sur elle pour se rattraper. Bien plus lourd qu'elle, il l'entraîna dans sa chute et Cuddy se retrouva au sol, coincée sous son employé.

House, furieux, avait envie de hurler de douleur tant sa cuisse lui faisait mal ! Il se tourna vers la responsable de tout ça !  
Une flopée d'injures s'arrêta net quand il croisa sous lui le regard océan de sa patronne.  
Elle le fixait.  
Il n'y avait plus aucune animosité dans son regard... Il ne put définir ce qu'il y voyait : de l'amusement , de la moquerie ? Non...Un certain trouble… Oui c'était ça...  
Le cœur de House se mit à battre plus fort. Il fixa ses yeux puis regarda ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres douces, son cou si fin , si altier... Sa peau avait l'air si douce... L'air lui manqua. Il se replongea dans le regard bleu... Le temps s'était arrêté.

- Hum, hum...

Une toux masculine les ramena tous deux à la réalité....

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**House !**

**Chapitre 2**

- Hum, hum

Une toux les ramena tous deux à la réalité.

House et Cuddy tournèrent la tête et virent Taub et Kutner qui les fixaient. Un sourire ironique se formait sur le visage de Taub tandis que le visage rond de Kutner reflétait l'étonnement.

Cuddy poussa sans ménagement House sur le côté : sa colère était revenue et ses yeux lançaient de nouveau des éclairs. Elle était furieuse de s'être retrouvée en si mauvais posture... D'autant plus furieuse que certaines infirmières s'étaient déjà regroupées et commentaient allégrement la scène !

Cuddy passa ses mains sur sa jupe et entreprit de la lisser afin de la défroisser. Une façon aussi pour elle de retrouver une certain contenance, une allure de doyenne responsable.

De son côté, House se relevait péniblement. Il prit appui sur sa canne, refusant d'un geste brutal l'aide de Taub. "Foutez le camp ! " lui dit-il entre ses dents.  
Taub recula. House se releva, tangua légèrement puis se stabilisa.

Naïvement, kutner prit la parole :  
- Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble tous les...

Deux paires d'yeux plongèrent d'un coup sur lui, le menaçant s'il osait continuer une seule seconde, émettre un seul mot..

- LA FERME ! crièrent ensemble House et Cuddy.

Les quatre s'observaient.  
Taub et Kutner se dandinaient d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que faire, ne voulant plus s'attirer les foudres de leur patron ou de la doyenne.  
Cuddy se demandait comment rattraper la situation et retrouver en un mot son autorité.  
House sortit le tube orange de sa poche, goba deux vicodines et se massa la jambe : son seul désir était de fuir mais la douleur étant, il se sentait incapable de marcher.

Un "_ding_" les sortit de leurs pensées respectives.  
L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Wilson.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en observant la scène : Taub et Kutner regardaient leurs pieds et une telle tension se dégageait de Cuddy et de House que Wilson fronça les sourcils.

- RIEN ! répondirent à l'unisson House et Cuddy.

- Intéressant... murmura Wilson. House et Cuddy d'accord... Hum c'est louche...

- On a trouvé le docteur Cuddy et le docteur House couchés devant l'ascenseur. Ils se regardaient et...

- Mais bordel Kutner, vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ? Allez m'chercher un café espèce d'idiot !  
House se tourna vers Taub qui fila avec kutner sans demander son reste !

House soupira et se tourna vers ses deux collègues.  
Wilson attendait toujours son explication.

Cuddy, non sans avoir auparavant jeté un regard noir à son diagnosticien, se tourna et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les escaliers;  
House et Wilson la suivirent du regard, admirant le déhanchement naturel de leur patronne, puis ils se dirigèrent lentement vers leur bureau.  
La vicodine agissant, House retrouvait peu à peu sa motricité.

- Alors ? Tu m'expliques ? Tu faisais quoi au sol avec Cuddy ?

- House ?  
- Quoi ?? Que veux-tu que je t'explique ? Cette femme est une véritable sorcière, une vraie furie ! Elle m'attendait au sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle s'est jetée d'un coup sur moi ! Heureusement que les larbins sont arrivés sinon elle m'arrachait mes vêtements ! Mon pénis en est encore tout chamboulé...House renifla.  
- House... fit Wilson agacé.

Il regarda son ami entrer dans son bureau. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé ? Bizarre... Et Cuddy qui avait fui si vite.. Oui étonnant.. intéressant même...  
Il rejoignit son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres.

House entra dans son bureau, soulagé de constater que son ami ne le suivait pas. il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il revit ce regard bleu, cette peau veloutée... il ressentit de nouveau cette sensation étrange dans son bas ventre... Que lui arrivait-il ? Combien de vicodines avait-il pris depuis ce matin... Deux ? non quatre... Ce n'était pas ça... Alors quoi ?

- On a un patient ! dit Treize en entrant avec un dossier, suivie de son éternel chien de garde Foreman.  
- Il vous suit toujours aussi bien ? Même dans le parc, vous ne lui mettez pas de laisse ? lança sarcastiquement House vers les deux tourtereaux.

Ces derniers allèrent s'asseoir, insensibles aux railleries de leur patron.  
Kutner et Taub les suivirent.

Parfait, se dit House en prenant le café que lui tendait Kutner... Rien de tel qu'un dossier pour ne plus penser.

Soudain il eut une illumination ! Cuddy avait eu honte. Il ne la reverrait pas de sitôt ! Elle était partie le feu aux joues... Ses menaces tombaient à l'eau !

Le cœur soudainement plus léger, House rejoignit ses larbins.

- Alors vous attendez quoi pour m'exposer ce cas hein ?? Qu'il soit à la morgue et qu'on l'autopsie ?

Treize se lança :

- Enfant de 8 ans. Tom Reiner. Retrouvé inconscient dans sa salle de bain par sa mère. Ses constantes sont...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

House, qui lui tournait le dos pour marquer les informations sur le tableau blanc, lança en se retournant:

- Foreman !! arrêtez de tripoter cette pauvre Treize sous la table, vous l'empêchez de se concentrer ! Allez prendre une douche froide..  
La voix de House se transforma en un murmure quand il vit la personne à la porte.

Cuddy se tenait là, debout, un paquet de dossier dans les bras.  
Sans un mot, elle s'avança vers le diagnosticien bouche bée. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Fermez la bouche House

Elle recula puis d'un sourire narquois se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de House.

Elle y posa ses dossiers. Sans un regard pour l'équipe, elle contourna le bureau, se posa dans le fauteuil, prit un crayon, ouvrit un dossier et s'y plongea.

Dans la pièce attenante, un silence de plomb régnait...

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**House !!! **

**Chapitre 3.**

Dans la pièce d'à côté, un silence de plomb régnait.  
House, debout près du tableau blanc, fixait un point imaginaire sur le sol.  
Les larbins les regardaient : House immobile, Cuddy plongée dans ses dossiers.

Que se passait-il entre eux ? Aucun n'osait parler...

- Depuis quand le docteur Cuddy utilise-t-elle votre bureau pour travailler ? s'aventura Kutner.  
- Depuis que Dieu l'a programmée pour emmerder le monde.  
- Dieu ? Mais... vous y croyez ???

House leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi l'avait-il gardé celui-là ? Il aurait dû le virer après qu'il ait mis le feu à un patient.  
Et que faisait-_elle_ là ? Il risqua un coup d'œil : elle travaillait.  
Comment allait-il se concentrer avec cette femme dans les parages ? Son parfum embaumait encore la pièce...

House inspira longuement les yeux fermés puis une voix sortie de nulle part (ou du bureau d'à-côté) s'éleva :  
- 5mn déjà que vous rêvassez House...  
- 5mn déjà que vous rêvassez House, reprit le diagnosticien en imitant la voix aiguë de Cuddy.

Il fit un signe de tête à 13 qui énonça :  
- Enfant de 8 ans. Tom Reiner. Retrouvé inconsc...  
- On sait tout ça, allez à l'essentiel ! grommela House agacé  
- ok... Constantes stables. Ses analyses sanguines montrent une anémie. Il a aussi du mal à respirer. Ses bronches sont encombrées..;

Cuddy n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Malgré elle, elle écoutait 13. Elle aurait adoré se joindre à eux, participer au diagnostic, sortir un peu de ses dossiers.  
Elle sourit en revoyant la tête de House lorsqu'elle était entrée, lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui pour se moquer...  
Des yeux bleus surgirent dans son esprit. Des yeux bleus plein de désirs, comme lorsqu'il était allongé sur elle devant l'ascenseur. Aucun homme ne lui faisait cet effet. Il était irascible, odieux mais ce qu'elle ressentait à ses côtés était inexplicable.  
Elle ne chercha pas à approfondir sa réflexion. Autant ne pas savoir après tout...Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit..

Un bruit de chaise la tira de sa rêverie. L'équipe partait s'occuper du patient.  
Et _lui_ ?  
Elle leva la tête et son cœur fit un bond. Il la regardait et s'approchait doucement.  
Cuddy sentit son cœur s'emballer. Les yeux bleus qui avançaient ne reflétaient aucunement le désir cette fois-ci mais la colère, la fureur.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pourquoi venez-vous perturber mon équipe ?  
- Je vous l'ai dit House. Cuddy prit un ton mielleux. Aujourd'hui je reste avec vous pour surveiller votre travail et...  
- Vous êtes une emmerdeuse !  
- Je suis votre patronne !  
- Vous êtes une patronne emmerdeuse !

Il se pencha sur le bureau et y posa ses deux mains.  
Se sentant dominée, Cuddy se releva et prit la même position que son diagnosticien. Les deux se regardaient en chien de faïence.  
- Je ne serais pas obligée de manigancer tout ça si vous étiez plus sérieux dans votre travail !  
- J'étudie un cas, je ne fais pas RIEN !  
- Et si ce cas était arrivé à 8h ?? mmh ?? Il aurait attendu deux heures que le beau docteur House daigne se montrer ?

Elle vit soudain une lueur malicieuse traverser le regard bleu.

- Alors comme ça vous me trouvez beau ?

L'ironie n'échappa pas à Cuddy.  
Merde. Elle avait dit "beau". L'effet de la colère, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Merde.

- Vous êtes un con, murmura-t-elle.

Elle osa lever les yeux et croisa le regard du diagnosticien. Aucun des deux ne lâchait.  
Soudain, House leva la main et d'un geste presque tendre remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Cuddy.  
Il retira vivement sa main. Merde ! Il est fou ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle va s'imaginer plein de trucs maintenant ! Il faut... Son biper le sauva.

Il le lit puis sans un mot tourna le dos et partit.

Cuddy poussa un long soupir, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, les jambes en coton, le cœur battant la chamade.  
Elle inspira et expira longuement.. Cette journée n'allait pas être de tout repos... Elle douta subitement de son plan..

House arriva devant la chambre du patient et regarda Taub et 13 s'affairer.  
Foreman sortit de la chambre et lui expliqua que Tom convulsait.  
- Qui ?  
- Tom votre patient.  
- Ah le morveux !!! Quand il sera stabilisé, faites-lui une IRM et bipez-moi.  
- Vous allez où ?  
- Là où Cuddy n'est pas !

House se dirigea vers les toilettes pour hommes. Il entra dans un des 4 cabinets, ferma à clefs, baissa le dossier et sortit sa DS.

- Heu... Vous savez où est le docteur House ?

Cuddy leva la tête et vit Kutner qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.  
- Il est avec vous non ? dit-elle d'un ton brusque puis elle se radoucit en voyant Kutner de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il vous a rejoint quand vous l'avez bipé.  
- Heu... oui il y a vingt minutes. On l'a bipé deux fois depuis mais il n'a pas répondu.

Cuddy bondit de son fauteuil, fouilla dans son sac, prit un objet dans sa main et s'élança, passant devant un Kutner ébahi.  
- Ils sont complètement cinglés tous les deux aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête.

Cuddy parcourut d'un pas rapide le couloir et arriva devant la chambre du comateux. Elle ouvrit la porte : pas de diagnosticien.  
Elle soupira... Pourtant elle était sure d'elle... C'était là ou... Cuddy sourit et fonça.

Arrivée devant la porte des toilettes, elle ouvrit doucement, s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun autre homme. Elle tendit l'oreille et sourit : le fuyard était repéré ! Des sons de mitraillettes, de bombes, des sons sourds mais distincts venaient de la seconde porte.  
Elle entra et fit claquer ses talons. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, mit son objet en action et attendit.

House retint sa respiration. Il entendit les talons. Il se pencha et les vit : de hauts talons, de fines chevilles, le début d'un mollet...  
Merde. Il rangea sa DS.  
Cette femme était une vraie démone.

Il sortit doucement et se figea.  
Face à lui, Cuddy le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Dans sa main un chronomètre.

Elle clama, victorieuse :  
- Vingt minutes !!! Vingt minutes House !!! Vingt minutes de jeu ! Vingt minutes à ne RIEN faire !

Elle arrêta son chronomètre et le toisa, un air de défi dans les yeux, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**House !!!**

**Chapitre 4**

Cuddy arrêta son chronomètre et le toisa, un air de défi dans le regard, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

House s'avança vers elle. Instinctivement, elle recula et se retrouva vite bloquée contre les lavabos.  
House s'approcha et se plaça face à elle, proche, très proche, trop proche.... Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Elle sentit de nouveau cette chaude sensation dans le bas ventre. Elle devait se reprendre, vite, très vite !

- Reculez-vous House, fit-elle d'une voix rauque.  
- Pourquoi ? C'est vous qui êtes venue me retrouver dans des toilettes _réservées aux hommes_.

Il appuya ses derniers mots d'un regard suggestif. Il s'amusa de son trouble et enchaîna :  
- Pourquoi me harcelez-vous docteur Cuddy ? Vous êtes attirée par le "beau" docteur House ?

Cuddy reprit ses esprits, ne supportant plus l'ironie de son diagnosticien.  
- Quoi ? Mais vous délirez House ! Je suis là uniquement pour surveiller votre travail ! Je ne suis pas attirée par vous ! Vous prenez vos désirs pour des réalités !

Elle sentit une main lui caresser le poignet, remonter vers son coude, son épaule, l'effleurant à peine, une légère caresse... Elle frissonna malgré elle.  
House sourit :  
- Non, je vois... Vous n'êtes pas du tout attirée par moi...  
- Non  
- Vous ne me harcelez pas...  
- Non  
La caresse se poursuivit jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme..  
- Vous êtes là seulement pour me surveiller...  
- Oui...

La main se promenait maintenant sur le visage de la doyenne. Un doigt fit doucement le contour de ses lèvres...  
- Reculez House...  
La voix de Cuddy n'était plus qu'un murmure étouffé...

Les 2 regards bleu océan s'accrochèrent... L'air de la pièce se raréfia, les souffles se coupèrent, la température monta ostensiblement...  
House approcha ses lèvres et déposa délicatement un baiser sur celles de Cuddy. Puis un autre. Puis un autre un peu plus long.  
Cuddy soupira, entrouvrit ses lèvres, invitant à un baiser plus profond. House insinua sa langue entre les lèvres de la jeune femme, trouvant la sienne.. Le baiser se fit plus intense, passionné. Cuddy colla son corps contre celui de House, joignant ses mains derrière sa nuque, lui caressant les cheveux. House descendit ses mains dans le dos de Cuddy. Il embrassa son cou puis retrouva les lèvres chaudes et sucrées..

Le temps n'existait plus. Le temps s'était arrêté.

A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent... Le désir emplissait la pièce. Leurs corps frissonnaient, leurs yeux brillaient d'excitation...

Soudain, House recula, lâchant Cuddy qui se retint au rebord des lavabos...  
Il la regarda puis sans un mot sortit de la pièce.

Cuddy reprit son souffle. Ses battements de cœur irréguliers ralentirent doucement... Elle réalisa alors ce qui s'était passé... Elle rougit...

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Wilson. il se figea en la voyant. Il recula d'un pas et vérifia l'icône "homme" sur la porte.  
Il fixa cuddy : debout contre les lavabos, les joues enflammées, elle paraissait troublée, gênée...

- Que faites-vous là Wilson ? dit-elle d'un ton hargneux.

- Fichez le camp !  
- Heu... Cuddy.. Vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Dans les toilettes hommes, toute seule ?

- Cuddy ? ça va ? Vous avez l'air bizarre ... Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Cuddy réfléchissait. Elle devait une réponse à Wilson. Elle devait expliquer sa présence. Mon dieu, dans quelle histoire elle s'était fourrée ?  
- Heu...  
- Oui ?  
- Je.. je... surveille House !  
- Dans les toilettes ?  
- Heu..

Elle vit le regard ébahi de Wilson. Elle ne sut que dire se rendant compte de son erreur. House n'était même plus là... Elle était ridicule ! Enlisée dans une situation complètement idiote, irréaliste ! Situation qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée au départ. Situation qu'elle n'était pas sure de gérer... Situation qu'elle ne voulait pas... Wuoique...Ce baiser était... wouahouu !!!! Elle en avait oublié le temps, le lieu, son plan... Elle avait perdu pied et n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer !  
Elle rougit à ce souvenir.

Wilson l'observait. Il la devinait en pleine réflexion. Il vit des émotions passer sur son visage puis une rougeur l'envahir.  
- Cuddy, qu'y a t il ? Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez à ce point bouleversée ?

Cuddy regarda Wilson. Il était gentil, bienveillant. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle pouvait lui expliquer. Oui il comprendrait. Il saurait la conseiller quant à la conduite à tenir face à House désormais. Après tout, il le connaissait bien. C'était son meilleur ami.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour commencer mais s'interrompit aussitôt en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Cuddy, je ne peux pas, je...

House se figea quand il aperçut Wilson aux côtés de Cuddy. Il se tut et son visage se renfrogna.  
Le trio se regardait.

Cuddy et House baissèrent les yeux, subitement gênés.

Wilson les fixa abasourdi :  
- Mais bon sang, que se passe-t-il ici ??

Il croisa les bras et attendit, sourcils froncés, l'explication de ses deux amis.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**House !**

**Chapitre 5.**

Wilson croisa les bras et attendit, sourcils froncés, l'explication de ses deux amis.  
Mais aucun des deux ne voulait commencer.

- Cuddy ?

- House ?

Wison soupira. Il laissa tomber.  
- Vous savez quoi ? Je ne veux pas apprendre ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Je voulais simplement vous aider. Vous ne voulez pas ? Tant pis ! Je jette l'éponge !

Il partit vers l'urinoir, puis se tournant vers Cuddy :  
- Vous permettez ?

Cuddy, embarrassée, profita de cette occasion pour prendre la fuite. Il ne resta plus que House, qui observait Wilson. Il comprenait sa colère ; c'était son meilleur ami après tout. Il inspira un bon coup et s'élança :

- J'ai embrassé Cuddy.  
- Wo wow wow quoi ? Quand ?  
- Tout à l'heure, ici même.  
- Ah.... Je comprends mieux.  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi elle était toute rouge...

Wilson sourit et se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains.

- Alors, pourquoi tu l'as embrassée ?  
House haussa les épaules et fanfaronna :  
- Elle me suit partout, elle me surveille, j'ai voulu lui donner une bonne leçon.  
- Elle te surveille, oui... Cuddy me l'a dit ... Mais pourquoi ?  
- Pfff.... Elle s'imagine que je ne fais rien de mes journées !

House prit un air outré avant de poursuivre.  
- Elle a donc décidé de me suivre toute la journée et de noter mes heures effectives de travail.  
- Ok... Je vois... Et comment tes lèvres se sont retrouvées sur les siennes ?

- House ?  
- J'ai trébuché ?  
- ça te plait....  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me plait ?  
- ça te plait qu'elle soit avec toi toute la journée. Vous êtes constamment en train de vous titiller tous les deux. Même ton équipe en a ras le bol ; A la moindre occasion, tu t'engueules avec Cuddy. Dans son bureau, dans le tien, dans le couloir.... On vous entend dans tout l'hôpital !  
- Tu as fini ? Heu oui... Vu comme c'est présenté là, c'est indéniable, je lui plais, elle me plait...

House, moqueur, sourit à son ami.  
- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! répondit Wilson.

Tous deux sortirent des toilettes. Ils marchaient dans le couloir quand ils virent Cameron se diriger vers eux, une lettre à la main.  
- Pour vous docteur House !  
- Hmmm je ne savais pas qu'on avait changé de factrice...  
Cameron sourit.  
- Monsieur Richardson m'a chargée de vous remettre ce courrier. C'est fait. Bye !

- Arf.... je préférais l'ancienne factrice.. Toujours un sourire et un corps mamamiaaaaa !! Bon moins bandant que celui de Cuddy mais j'm'en serais contenté....  
- House !!! Tu me fatigues tu sais...

Les deux médecins se quittèrent complices. House prit place derrière son bureau et décacheta l'enveloppe.  
Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il fronçait les sourcils : il était convoqué dans une heure devant le Conseil d'administration de l'hôpital.

Il prit sa balle rouge et grise et la lança contre le mur. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Pourquoi cette convocation ? Cuddy avait-elle mis sa menace à exécution ? Une heure à patienter....  
Une heure à se triturer les méninges... Groumph, autant aller s'occuper du morveux malade. L'IRM devait être terminée maintenant...

Cuddy s'enferma dans son bureau et alla se réfugier dans sa salle de bain. Elle se rafraîchit le visage, retoucha son maquillage, se recoiffa.  
Elle alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, un thé à la main.  
Elle abandonnait.  
Son plan était idiot. Il ne lui avait apporté que de stupides mésaventures : sa chute devant l'ascenseur, les toilettes....  
Le comble pour elle ? Elle y avait pris du plaisir... Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour se retrouver de nouveau dans les bras chauds de son diagnosticien, goûter de nouveau ses lèvres...  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas ! C'était inconcevable ! House était son employé. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister ? très bien ! Elle n'avait qu'à s'éloigner de lui, l'ignorer. Ok, il n'arrivait qu'à 10h, mais c'était le meilleur diagnosticien du pays... Elle pouvait bien laisser passer quelques écarts au règlement.

Sa décision prise, elle se sentit plus sereine. Elle accueillit avec plaisir le courrier que lui apportait sa secrétaire.  
Du travail, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle prit le tas d'enveloppe, remercia sa secrétaire et s'installa à son bureau.  
Elle triait son courrier quand une lettre attira son attention. Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt, la lut et la reposa stupéfaite : elle était convoquée dans une heure devant le Conseil d'administration de l'hôpital.  
Comment tout cela était possible ?  
Habituellement, en tant que doyenne, c'était elle qui décidait des réunions du conseil, c'était elle qui envoyait des convocations..  
Elle regarda la signature : Monsieur Richardson...son deuxième adjoint.

Elle ne comprenait plus... Une heure à patienter... Troublée elle retourna à ses dossiers, plutôt que de cogiter pendant un heure.

Une heure plus tard, elle avançait non sans appréhension jusqu'à la salle de réunion du conseil. Elle triturait nerveusement ses mains. Cette situation lui rappelait les oraux en faculté. Elle reprit sa bonne vieille méthode de décontraction qui lui avait permis d'obtenir haut la main ses examens : elle posa sa main sur son ventre et s'efforça d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément afin de faire baisser la pression.

Peine perdue. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut un seconde personne qui attendait devant la salle de réunion du conseil : House....

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**House !!!!**

**Chapitre 6**

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsque Cuddy aperçut une seconde personne qui attendait devant la salle de réunion du conseil : House....

Elle ralentit son allure. Que faisait-il là ? Il avait l'air aussi nerveux qu'elle.  
Doucement, elle se dirigea vers lui...

House fulminait ! Qu'est-ce que cette femme avait pu manigancer à son encontre encore ? Il se sentait trahi, déçu.. Malgré leurs nombreuses querelles, il avait confiance en elle. Il se croyait intouchable. Elle l'avait toujours défendu. Elle s'était même parjurée lors de l'affaire Tritter. Alors quoi ? Etait-ce ce baiser qui avait tout changé ? Il l'avait pourtant trouvé très agréable... Etait-il le seul à ressentir ces émotions ?

Nerveux, il se leva de sa chaise et décida de marcher un peu pour soulager sa jambe. Il goba deux vicodines et se mit à faire les cent pas.

Et là, il la vit. Elle s'avançait, avec son déhanchement si particulier, son bruit de talon, son petit tailleur dévoilant des jambes fines et élancées..  
Il regarda ses mains : elle les broyait entre elles, signe de nervosité...

La fureur envahit de nouveau House. Il la laissa s'approcher puis l'accosta avec virulence, et d'une voix très forte :  
- Docteur Cuddy ! Quelle surprise !!! C'est gentil de votre part de m'avoir convié à votre petite sauterie... Mais vous savez moi les partouzes, ce n'est pas mon trip ! Surtout avec tous ces petits vieux de l'administration !

Cuddy le regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle lui répondit sur le même ton :  
- Mais vous êtes vraiment cinglé House ! Arrêtez la vicodine ! faites-vous soigner !  
- Moi ? Cinglé ? Ben voyons !!!

House leva les bras au ciel et reprit sa diatribe :  
- C'est à cause de vous que je suis ici ! Vous et votre stupide jeu ! Vous et votre superbe Ego qui n'a pas apprécié d'être embrassé dans les toilettes des hommes !  
- Quoi ?? Mais vous délirez totalement ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici !  
- Menteuse !  
- J'ai été moi-même convoquée, comme vous, par les autres membres du conseil.  
- A d'autres vos balivernes !  
- Mais c'est vrai je vous l'assure !  
- Non !  
- Si !  
- NON !  
- SI !

Le ton montait de plus en plus, la tension devenait palpable : aucun des deux médecins, nez à nez, ne voulait céder.

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit, Monsieur Richardson les interrompit.  
- Docteur Cuddy, Docteur House, veuillez entrer...

Les deux médecins prirent place au centre de la salle. Devant eux, alignés, les 10 membres du conseil d'administration.  
Cuddy eut un sursaut d'agacement quand elle vit que son siège était occupé par Richardson. Il ne manquait vraiment pas de culot celui-là !

Conscient du regard outré du docteur Cuddy, Richardson prit la parole :  
- Docteur Cuddy, veuillez m'excuser d'avoir usurpé votre place et vos prérogatives mais nous sommes face à un gros problème que nous devons résoudre immédiatement.

House se sentit mal à l'aise. il comprit son erreur : Cuddy n'était pas responsable de sa convocation. Il lui avait hurlé dessus sans même la laisser s'expliquer. Elle avait raison : il était vraiment trop con.

Il entendit sa consœur demander :  
- Et quel est ce gros problème Monsieur Richardson ?  
- Que pensez-vous du Docteur House, docteur Cuddy ?  
- Et bien... C'est un très bon diagnosticien, le meilleur de cet hôpital, le meilleur de tout le pays.

House lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. Elle le défendait toujours. Le baiser n'avait rien changé... il sentit sa poitrine se décharger d'un énorme poids....

Richardson continua :  
- Docteur Cuddy, nous avons beaucoup d'estime pour vous et votre avis est primordial. Docteur Cuddy, désirez-vous renvoyer le docteur House ?  
- Quoi ? mais noooon !!!!  
- Nous savons que le docteur House est un très bon diagnosticien, mais si vous désirez le renvoyer, nous acceptons votre choix.

Cuddy était stupéfaite. Elle balbutia :  
- Mais non... Enfin.. non, je ne veux pas le renvoyer ! Mais enfin, allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle vit les membres du conseil se regrouper pour discuter. Elle croisa le regard de House qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

Richardson reprit la parole :  
- Docteur Cuddy, docteur House. Ce qui nous a amené à organiser un conseil extraordinaire est la pile de courrier que vous voyez devant moi. Ces lettres sont des plaintes à votre encontre : des plaintes d'infirmières et tout autre membre du personnel, de patients, des proches de ces patients...  
- Des plaintes ? Mais pourquoi pour moi ? demanda Cuddy abasourdie.  
- Des plaintes concernant votre attitude : vos querelles incessantes perturbent cet hôpital ! Vous hurlez plus que vous ne discutez ! Vous n'arrivez plus à vous contrôler !  
- Mais...  
- Devant la porte tout à l'heure, nous avons bien cru que vous alliez vous entretuer tous les deux ! Cette situation est intolérable pour cet établissement voué à la quiétude et au bon rétablissement des patients.

Cuddy et House se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire, que répondre...

- C'est pourquoi docteur Cuddy, après concertation avec tous les membres ici-présents, nous vous proposons deux options :

Première option : Le docteur House et vous-même partez 5 jours à Boston en séminaire, dont le thème est "_Comment bien s'entendre avec ses collègues de travail_". Vous aurez les conseils d'un psychologue et des mises en situations à jouer..

Deuxième option : Nous congédions le docteur House. Ainsi, plus de querelles, cet hôpital retrouve sa sérénité.

Docteur Cuddy ? Nous vous écoutons : quel est votre choix ?

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**House !**

**Chapitre 7 **

Docteur Cuddy, nous vous écoutons : Quel est votre choix ?

Cuddy restait sans voix. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Comment osait-il lui soumettre une telle décision, lui proposer un tel chantage ?  
Elle regarda House : Il restait étrangement silencieux, fuyant son regard...

Elle secoua la tête :  
- Mais c'est impossible ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller en thérapie..  
- En séminaire docteur Cuddy.  
- Un séminaire avec psychologue, c'est une thérapie monsieur Richardson, objecta froidement Cuddy. Le docteur House et moi-même sommes deux adultes équilibrés...  
_Mon dieu, House équilibré...mais d'où lui venait cette idée ! Même elle n'y croyait pas.._  
- Nous sommes deux adultes équilibrés, continua néanmoins Cuddy, et nous pouvons gérer nos conflits sans l'aide d'une tierce personne. Je refuse de faire ce choix. Le docteur House et moi-même allons en discuter et parvenir à un accord.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas refuser docteur Cuddy.

Richardson se pencha en avant.  
- Si vous refusez de faire ce choix, nous le ferons à votre place.  
- Mais... et Rachel ? Je ne peux pas la laisser pendant 5 jours !  
- Nous avons contacté vos parents, docteur Cuddy, ils seront là ce soir... Si vous choisissez la première option bien entendu.  
- Mais... et l'hôpital ?  
- Les docteurs Wilson et Cameron assureront la relève.

Cuddy serra les dents. Elle regarda House qui gardait les lèvres pincées. Mais bon dieu, pourquoi ne l'ouvrait-il pas cette fois-ci ? Jamais là quand il le fallait !

Elle se redressa, prit un air hautain et déclara d'une voix glaciale :  
- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je prends l'option 1.

Cuddy sentit son voisin se détendre brusquement et souffler légèrement. Elle lui lança un regard étonné.

Richardson reprit la parole :  
- Très bien. Nous ne sommes pas étonnés de votre décision docteur Cuddy. Je vous libère tous deux cet après-midi. Allez faire vos bagages, l'avion décolle à 9h demain matin. Un chauffeur passera vous prendre à 6h à vos domiciles. Je vous remercie d'avoir été aussi compréhensive, docteur Cuddy.  
Voici le descriptif du séminaire.  
Bonne semaine.

House et Cuddy prirent les papiers que leur tendait Richardson, se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce mal à l'aise.  
Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux respectifs.

Wilson entra et attendit patiemment qu'House raccroche son téléphone. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire. Il se frotta les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu souris ?  
- Je pars à Boston 5 jours avec Cuddy. Punition des grands chefs ! Maman et papa n'ont pas été sage...  
- Et ça te fait sourire ?  
- ça m'emmerde tu veux dire !  
- Heu.... non... tu n'as pas vraiment l'air contrarié...

House se leva et se dirigea vers la porte :  
- A dans 5 jours mon ami !!! Ah j'oubliais ! Si je ne survis pas à la hargne de Cuddy, je te lègue mon piano et mes deux guitares !

Wilson le regarda partir. Il avait l'air heureux... Mais pourquoi ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit... ? Non pas House !!! Wilson haussa les épaules, ne cherchant plus à comprendre les humeurs versatiles de son ami.

********************** Le lendemain matin - 6h ***************

Cuddy faisait les cent pas dans son hall d'entrée. Ses parents étaient arrivés la veille, heureux de pouvoir s'occuper quelques jours de leur petite fille.  
Après moult recommandations, Cuddy fit sa valise à contrecœur.  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas virer cet être irascible et irrespectueux ? Et pourquoi, lui qui ouvre la bouche sans arrêt, n'avait-il rien dit hier ? Cuddy eut soudain un pressentiment : il manigançait quelque chose. Et depuis la veille, cette idée ne la quittait plus. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi.

Des phares éblouirent son entrée : le chauffeur était là. La galère commençait.  
En soupirant, Cuddy lui confia ses valises et se dirigea vers la voiture. La porte arrière s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir House.  
Elle s'installa à ses côtés.

- Good morning Sunshine !  
- Bonjour House, répondit séchement Cuddy.  
- Ouuuuuh.... Mais c'est qu'elle boude la Madame ! Le docteur Lisa Cuddy s'est levée du pied gauche ce matin ?  
- La ferme House ! Ne commencez pas !

Cuddy s'adossa contre la portière et boudeuse, regarda le paysage défiler, non sans soupirer de temps à autre face au babillage incessant du diagnosticien.

Le trajet en avion ne fut pas non plus serein : House voulut d'emblée la place près du hublot. Puis les nuages lui donnant soit-disant le vertige, il voulut changer de place. Puis il râla car son plateau-repas était tiède. Puis il grogna après le film diffusé, le trouvant grotesque, s'attirant par ses remarques les foudres des autres passagers.  
Par deux fois, l'hôtesse était venue les calmer, le ton ayant grimpé de plusieurs décibels entre les deux médecins.

Cuddy décida de ne plus répondre à ses attaques. Après tout, elle était responsable de son choix. Cinq jours à tenir, ce n'était pas la mer à boire non plus !

Mais quand elle vit que le gérant de l'hôtel les avait enregistrés sous le nom de Monsieur et Madame House, ne réservant qu'une seule chambre et que toutes les autres étaient occupées par le séminaire, elle sentit ses bonnes résolutions disparaître.  
Elle se mit à hurler après les deux hommes, qui la regardaient sans rien dire.

Puis soudain, Cuddy fixa House :

- C'est fini House. On rentre. Je ne peux pas. Désolée. Vous êtes viré.

Elle fit demi-tour et partit. Elle fut de suite rattrapée par le gérant qui se répandit en excuses. Il leur offrit le repas du soir et promit à Cuddy de lui réserver la première chambre qui se libérerait.

Fatiguée, Cuddy capitula. Sans un regard pour son employé, elle s'avança devant l'ascenseur.  
Elle ne remarqua donc pas le sourire satisfait de House. Elle ne le vit pas non plus donner cinq billets au gérant. Elle ne le vit pas le remercier, lui taper sur l'épaule. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : téléphoner à ses parents pour prendre des nouvelles de Rachel et se reposer.

House s'avança vers l'ascenseur, un sourire sur les lèvres... Son plan avait fonctionné. Il n'en revenait pas !

Ce séjour à Boston s'annonçait bien mieux que prévu !

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**House !!!!**

**Chapitre 8**

Ce séjour à Boston s'annonçait bien mieux que prévu...

Les deux médecins s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. House se pencha pour appuyer sur le bouton du troisième étage. Ce faisant, il frôla légèrement la poitrine de Cuddy. Geste complètement fortuit et tout à ses pensées, House ne s'en rendit même pas compte ! Il sentit juste la doyenne se reculer brutalement.

- Hé !!! Du calme !!! Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus ! je suis un gentleman, vous savez...

Il vit Cuddy rougir. Il haussa un sourcil, cherchant à comprendre son geste...

De son côté, Cuddy essayait tant bien que mal de réguler ses battements de cœur désordonnés. Ce geste innocent l'avait totalement électrisée ! House ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais elle oui ! Bon sang il fallait qu'elle change sa pilule, ou qu'elle l'arrête ! Ses hormones travaillaient trop !  
Elle souffla peu discrètement quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et sortit en trombe.

House la suivit ébahi ! Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ??? Il haussa les épaules et pensa qu'elle était claustrophobe. Il lui demanderait plus tard..

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre 314, _leur_ chambre...  
Cuddy déglutit difficilement.  
- Ah !! La chambre des mariés ! Je vous porterais bien dans mes bras pour franchir le seuil de cette nouvelle demeure mais ma jambe fléchirait sous votre poids !

Cuddy se tourna vers House. Il la fixait de son éternel air moqueur.  
- Ouvrez cette porte et taisez-vous House !  
- Oui maîtresse, lui répondit le médecin en gloussant comme un gamin.

Ils passèrent le seuil et observèrent la pièce : assez petite, un grand lit trônait, un bureau, deux chaises, une salle de bain attenante...

Cuddy éprouva une immense déception : il n'y avait même pas de fauteuil, ou de petit sofa... Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même, depuis son altercation avec le gérant, qu'une deuxième couche, autre que ce grand lit, serait possible.  
Elle posa ses bagages, ôta sa veste et sans un mot s'assit sur le lit. Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de chez elle.

Resté à l'entrée, House l'observait : elle avait l'air si seule en cet instant qu'il éprouva l'irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras.  
Elle parlait à ses parents, prenait des nouvelles de Rachel.  
Il vit son visage se transformer au fil de la conversation. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, son visage s'illumina...

Se sentant de trop, House prit des vêtements propres dans sa valise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
Il passa devant Cuddy qui lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il mima qu'il allait prendre une douche. Peine perdue. Elle était de nouveau plongée dans sa conversation.

House s'enferma dans la salle de bain, dépité. Il n'existait pas pour sa patronne.

Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard : ce bain chaud lui avait fait le plus grand bien. La douleur de sa jambe malmenée par le voyage s'était enfin apaisée.  
Prenant conscience du silence ambiant, il regarda vers le lit. Il y vit Cuddy, couchée sur le flanc, ses jambes sous elle, dans la position du fœtus : elle dormait.

House s'approcha et doucement, en évitant tout mouvement de matelas, se posa sur le rebord du lit.  
Elle était sereine.... sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle était belle. Troublé, House prolongea son observation : son corps svelte, ses mains jointes sous sa joue. Il remarqua ses cils humides, elle avait pleuré. Elle semblait si fragile. Dans son sommeil, les barrières qu'elle érigeait autour d'elle, n'existaient plus. La doyenne forte et obtuse laissait place à une frêle jeune femme douce et abandonnée...

House se pencha vers son visage, prit une mèche de cheveu et la remit derrière l'oreille de sa patronne. Puis il lui caressa tendrement la joue en murmurant "Lisa"....

Cuddy profita de cette promiscuité avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait apprécié la caresse, l'avait savourée... Elle croisa le regard bleu-océan de son employé. Ils ne bougeaient pas, se noyant dans le regard de l'autre.  
House rompit le charme :  
- Lisa.... J'ai FAIM !  
- Quoi ?  
-J'ai FAIM ! Allez debout marmotte ! Un bon repas gratuit nous attend !

Cuddy se releva avec regret. Après un rapide rafraîchissement, elle suivit House. Une table leur était effectivement réservée.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Cuddy prit le dépliant du séminaire, qui débutait dès le lendemain matin.  
Ils spéculèrent sur les jeux de rôles, riant de leurs idées, imaginant leurs réactions.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bonne-enfant et Cuddy fut agréablement surprise : House se révélait un hôte très plaisant ce soir...  
Euphoriques, les deux médecins reprirent le chemin de la chambre, continuant leurs pitreries dans le couloir..

Mais une fois rentrés dans _leur_ chambre, la réalité du grand lit unique remit à Cuddy les idées en place.  
Elle vit House se jeter dessus.  
- Cuddy, je prends le côté gauche.  
- Hors de question House. Nous ne dormirons pas ensemble ! Prenez la chaise !  
- Quoi ?? Vous voulez faire dormir un handicapé sur une chaise ?? Toute la nuit ?? Durant 5 nuit ? Mais vous êtes une femme cruelle et sans cœur !!!

Cuddy culpabilisa aussitôt à cette pensée. Devinant les remords de la jeune femme, House sourit et tapa à côté de lui avec sa main lançant ainsi une invitation peu subtile à le rejoindre.

- Très bien House. JE prends les chaises.  
- Faites comme bon vous semble.

Cuddy alla se changer dans la salle de bain. A son retour, elle vit House couché sous les draps, lui tournant le dos. Elle regarda avec envie la place qu'il lui avait laissée.

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers les deux chaises qu'elle disposa face à face. Elle s'assit sur la première et allongea ses pieds sur la seconde. Elle se couvrit d'une couverture et ferma les yeux. Mais au bout de seulement dix minutes, elle sentit son dos souffrir. Elle essaya de lutter contre la douleur, en vain. Elle rejeta brutalement sa couverture et alla se glisser sous les draps à côté de House.

Elle commençait à se détendre quand elle sentit House bouger. Il se retourna brusquement vers elle et un bras vigoureux se posa sur son ventre, l'enlaçant.

Cuddy n'osait plus bouger... Elle risqua un coup d'œil et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle crut apercevoir un regard bleuté qui la fixait.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**House !!!**

**Chapitre 9**

Cuddy risqua un coup d'œil et sursauta quand elle crut apercevoir un regard bleuté qui la fixait.

De suite, son cœur s'emballa. Elle s'efforça de rester immobile, tandis que ses émotions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête.

House resserra son étreinte et se rapprocha. Sans un bruit. Sans un mot. Sa respiration semblait régulière, voire lente.  
Cuddy sentit la tension se relâcher : avait-elle réellement vu ses yeux ? Dans la pénombre, elle n'était plus sure de rien. Peut-être dormait-il vraiment ?  
Tout doucement, elle se tourna sur le flanc, pour se mettre face au diagnosticien. L'air qu'elle avait inconsciemment bloqué en se tournant, sortit enfin, libérant d'un coup ses poumons. House dormait.

Elle se détendit et ferma les yeux…pour les rouvrir de suite ! Elle avait senti la caresse d'un pouce sur sa hanche. Elle ne pouvait s'être trompée ! Ses émotions étant à fleur de peau, elle réagissait instantanément !  
Mais les yeux du médecin restait clos.

Cuddy soupira. A quoi jouait-elle ? Devenait-elle paranoïaque ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle approcha lentement son visage de l'autre, observant les paupières closes, écoutant attentivement la respiration de House..

Elle continuait lentement son avancée mais rien de changeait dans l'attitude de son employé… Attentive au moindre tressaillement, Cuddy fut satisfaite. Elle s'apprêtait à reculer quand la main qui tenait ses hanches accentua sa pression.

Cuddy s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu de House. Non, il ne dormait pas l'enfoiré ! Il l'avait laissée faire et maintenant son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle posa une main sur la poitrine du médecin et fut soulagée de sentir des pulsations aussi irrégulières que les siennes. Sous son apparence sereine, House était aussi troublé qu'elle.  
Elle esquissa un sourire auquel répondit aussitôt House. Il resserra son étreinte et Cuddy se laissa aller à poser sa tête sur le torse de House.

Ainsi enlacés, ils se sentaient merveilleusement bien.

House ne savait plus quoi faire ! Il la voulait….  
Il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi en équilibre sur ses deux chaises. Il l'avait laissée agir à sa guise, amusé, puis comblé quand il avait senti le matelas bouger.  
Il avait feint le sommeil, jouant avec les nerfs de la jeune femme en la caressant du pouce.  
Mais maintenant que sa belle Lisa reposait dans ses bras, il éprouvait un tel désir qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus !

Mais il se le refusait. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Cuddy était spéciale pour lui. Il prendrait son temps. Il la voulait prête, il la voulait sienne entièrement.  
Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Tous deux s'endormirent dans un sentiment de plénitude qu'ils n'avaient pas connu depuis longtemps.

_Il embrassa Cuddy dans le cou, descendit vers sa poitrine si belle, si ferme… Il prit un des tétons dans sa bouche, caressant l'autre de sa main.._

Bip, bip, bip

_Quoi ? Pourquoi Cuddy soupirait-elle de cette façon ?_  
_Il continua sa longue descente ponctuée de baisers…_

Bip, bip, bip…

La réalité rattrapa vite House : il se tourna vers le réveil qu'il écrasa de la paume. Il se retourna vers sa voisine et l'observa. Durant la nuit, elle avait repris sa place. Elle dormait maintenant sur le ventre, la tête orientée vers lui. Il admira les boucles brunes qui encerclaient anarchiquement son visage.. ses bras fins pliés sous elle..  
House poursuivit son observation et les images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire.  
Il ferma les yeux, luttant pour reprendre le cours de son fantasme.

- **HOUSE !!!**  
- Aaaah mais ça va pas non de crier comme ça au réveil !!!  
- House ! Le réveil n'a pas sonné ! Il est 9h ! Nous allons être en retard !

- House !!!

Cuddy lui secoua sans ménagement l'épaule pour le réveiller  
- House, réveillez-vous bon sang !  
- Mmmh… Groumph…  
Elle le secoua plus fort.  
- Rhaaaa…. Mais c'est pas vrai ! vous êtes toujours aussi douce au réveil ?  
- Levez-vous House, nous sommes en retard ! Le séminaire commence dans 15 minutes !

Cuddy se leva, rassembla ses affaires pour aller se laver. Elle marmonnait toujours :  
- Fichu réveil, camelote ! Je l'avais pourtant bien réglé...  
- Mouais… Ben moi j'aime pas les bip bip bip…. Surtout quand on est en train de faire l'amour !

Cuddy se figea en entendant ces derniers mots  
- Heu… quoi ?  
- Ben quoi ? ça ne vous arrive pas à vous de fantasmer sur celui avec qui vous couchez ?

Cuddy s'empourpra et se retira dans la salle de bain rapidement tandis que son employé se recouchait en lui tournant le dos.  
Elle ferma la porte et se regarda dans la glace, ressassant les dernières paroles de House.  
Elle se vit dans ses bras la veille au soir…  
Ces cinq jours n'allaient pas être si mauvais près tout ! Elle prit sa douche avec le sourire.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, House s'apprêtait à lui succéder. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta subitement et se retourna vers la doyenne :  
- Au fait Cuddy, je ne savais pas que vous étiez claustrophobe !  
- Quoi ? Non, je ne le suis pas pourquoi ?  
- Heu… vue votre réaction très étrange dans l'ascenseur hier, j'ai crû que vous vous sentiez mal…

Cuddy sentit ses joues s'empourprer pour la seconde fois depuis son réveil. Il n'avait pas oublié…. Que pouvait-elle bien lui répondre ?  
Il attendait patiemment en la regardant, les yeux plissés : il réfléchissait.  
Elle devait faire vite, inventer n'importe quoi avant qu'il ne devine la vérité !

Elle leva la tête vers House et se lança.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**House !**

**Chapitre 10**

Cuddy leva la tête vers House et se lança :  
- J'ai... j'ai... le vertige !  
- Dans un ascenseur ?  
- Heu oui... le fait de "monter" ça me...  
- Vous vous foutez de moi Cuddy ?

Cuddy se sentit ridicule.  
- Bon, ok... Vous m'avez frôlée sans vous en apercevoir et ça m'a embarrassée, gênée..  
- Aaaah.. je vois...

House eut un sourire éclatant avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Cuddy se mordit les lèvres. Voilà, il connaissait la vérité.. Il allait en profiter, jouer avec cette information, elle en était certaine. Elle soupira et finit de se préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans l'ascenseur. Cuddy se plaça dans le fond, ignorant le sourire narquois de House. Elle grommela :  
- On est en retard.. pour le premier jour.. On va se faufiler discrète...  
- Quoi ? et mon petit déjeuner ? J'ai faim moi !  
Cuddy souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous ne pensez qu'à ça ?  
- Heu non... à autre chose aussi, lui répondit House accentuant ses dires par un regard suggestif.

Cuddy l'ignora sciemment;  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un estomac sur pattes House ! Cinq minutes ! Cinq minutes seulement et on file voir le psy !  
- Pffff...franchement je me demande ce qu'on va y faire ! Apprendre à bien s'entendre ? On vient de passer toute une nuit dans le même lit ! C'est idiot !

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea, claudiquant, vers la salle à manger. Cuddy le suivit. Il avait raison, ce séminaire était inutile..

Ils prirent un rapide petit-déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence. Ils se glissèrent discrètement dans le fond.  
Cuddy observa la salle : Ils étaient peu... Une vingtaine de personnes, pas plus.. Certaines s'étaient tournées à leur arrivée... A son grand regret, leur entrée n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Elle sentit son voisin bouger, se contorsionner. Elle se tourna vers lui et n'en crut pas ses yeux ! Il avait sorti sa DS et jouait tranquillement !  
- House ! Chuchota Cuddy, rangez votre jeu ! Vous êtes fou ! On va vous voir !

La voix du psychologue l'interrompit :  
- Ah mais j'entends une objection dans la salle... Madame... ?  
- Lisa Cuddy, lui répondit la jeune femme écarlate.  
- Vous voulez nous dire quelque chose ?  
- Heu.. non, non, je suis d'accord avec vous.

Le psychologue hocha doucement la tête et continua son discours.

- Fayotte ! Lui glissa House à l'oreille...  
- Rhoo LA FERME HOUSE !

Elle avait parlé d'une voix plus forte que voulue, et de nouveau le psychologue cessa de parler pour la regarder attentivement.  
Désespérée, Cuddy lui fit signe de continuer et se renfrogna sur sa chaise tandis que son voisin riait doucement.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Belle entrée en matière ! Ils s'étaient fait remarquer dès leur arrivée ! Elle décela les regards furtifs que leur lançait le psychologue de temps à autre...  
Elle soupira.  
- Vous vous ennuyez ?  
- Chutt ! Taisez-vous House !

House s'approcha de l'oreille de sa voisine et lui susurra doucement :  
- On pourrait s'éclipser tout doucement, aller visiter Boston ou....

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.  
Elle sursauta à son contact et lui retira d'un geste brusque.  
- NON ! Retournez dans votre jeu et fichez-moi la paix !  
House se recula boudeur.

Le psychologue continua quelques minutes son discours de présentation puis invita les participants à le suivre dans une pièce plus intimiste.  
Là, ils s'assirent tous en cercle.  
House se pencha vers la doyenne :  
- Bienvenue chez les collègues dépressifs anonymes.  
- Chut ! fit Cuddy souriant, malgré elle, à la blague du diagnosticien.

Elle se sentait aussi peu à l'aise que son voisin. Si seulement, ils pouvaient s'échapper de cet endroit.. Elle non plus ne connaissait pas Boston après tout...

Elle écouta vaguement les participants se présenter un par un. Toutes les classes socioprofessionnelles étaient représentées : des ouvriers, des enseignants, des avocats, un patron et sa secrétaire...  
Quand ce fut leur tour, House lui glissa :  
- Je suis sûr qu'ils couchent ensemble ces deux là !

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans ses pensées, entendant ici et là, quelques bribes des problèmes évoqués.

Puis ce fut le tour de House. Cuddy se redressa subitement, appréhendant la présentation. Elle recommença à se triturer nerveusement les mains.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Grégory House.  
Cuddy réprima un fou rire face au ton doctoral qu'avait pris le médecin.  
- Je participe au séminaire avec ma patronne Lisa Cuddy car nous avons un gros problème à régler.

Cuddy fit un petit signe à l'évocation de son nom. Bon, pour le moment, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal...  
- On se connaît depuis 20 ans. Et oui, rajouta-t-il face aux murmures, 20 ans !  
Et ça fait maintenant 20 ans qu'elle m'aguiche quotidiennement avec des décolletés plongeants, des fesses bien rondes moulées dans d'étroites petites jupes, des déhanchements évocateurs...  
20 ans que je veux la mettre dans mon lit ! J'espère bien que ce stage va nous y aider, conclut House avec satisfaction.

Cuddy eut un hoquet de stupeur !  
Honteuse, elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, la tête dans ses mains, tandis que vingt paires d'yeux les regardaient dans un silence morbide.

**TBC...**  
_________________


	11. Chapter 11

**House !!!**

**Chapitre 11**

Honteuse, Cuddy s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, la tête dans ses mains tandis que vingt paires d'yeux les regardaient dans un silence morbide.

House était content de lui. Il fixait l'assemblée d'un air satisfait, heureux de les avoir tous choqués. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du psychologue qui, lui aussi, resta ébahi. House lui lança un regard de défi et le toisa. Devant l'arrogance du médecin, le psychologue se reprit.  
Il se tourna vers Cuddy, le visage toujours caché dans ses mains.

- Hum, hum... Docteur Cuddy ?

Cuddy se redressa doucement et osa regarder l'assemblée. Ses joues encore roses témoignaient de sa confusion.  
- Oui ?  
- Voulez-vous vous présenter à votre tour ?

- Ou bien répondre à votre employé ?

House se tourna vers sa collègue, un sourire narquois, non sans jeter en passant un coup d'œil dans son décolleté.

Ce dernier regard fut celui de trop pour Cuddy. Agacée, elle prit la parole :  
- Je m'appelle Lisa Cuddy. Je suis la doyenne de l'hôpital. Cela fait vingt ans que je connais mon employé. Oui, vingt ans ! vingt ans qu'il entre... Que dis-je ? Qu'il déboule dans mon bureau, sans crier gare, sans frapper, en hurlant mon nom ! Vingt ans qu'il me détaille de la tête aux pieds, vingt ans qu'il m'envoie des blagues salaces du matin jusqu'au soir !  
Vingt ans que je supporte ses sarcasmes et son ironie, voire sa méchanceté ! Il est odieux, irascible et incapable de tendresse. Oui vingt ans déjà que je le supporte ainsi !

Cuddy s'interrompit brutalement. Dans son accès de colère, elle avait parlé sans s'arrêter, sans réfléchir... Le silence régnait de nouveau dans la pièce.  
House se pencha vers elle et lui dit sur un ton amusé :  
- Soulagée ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules sans répondre. Elle se sentait petite en cet instant. Elle ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire... A vrai dire, ce côté de House l'amusait, ses regards la flattaient. Elle aimait leurs échanges houleux, elle devait bien se l'avouer.  
Elle entendit le psychologue annoncer une pause café avant le commencement des jeux de rôles.

Cuddy n'avait pas bougé. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?, lui demanda aimablement House.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Elle s'en voulait... Elle aurait aimé s'excuser.. Au lieu de ça, elle se leva lentement, planta son regard dans celui du diagnosticien et lui dit sèchement :  
- Plus de blagues salaces House ! Tenez-vous tranquille sinon ce soir, vous n'aurez pas le choix : Deux chaises vous attendront pour dormir !

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers les boissons chaudes, laissant le médecin, pantois au milieu de la pièce. Elle le vit sortir sa vicodine et gober deux comprimés.  
Se servant un thé, Cuddy fut abordée par une jeune femme blonde peroxydée, avec un fort atout mammaire, peu naturel, pensa de suite Cuddy.

La jeune femme entama la conversation d'une voix de crécelle :  
- Il y a quelque chose entre votre employé et vous ?  
- Non, grommela cuddy  
- tant mieux ! je le trouve plutôt mignon, et un médecin c'est toujours bon à prendre, gloussa la jeune femme.

De ce fait, elle se dirigea vers House, entamant la discussion. Cuddy la vit glisser son bras sous celui du médecin qui semblait d'un coup tout mielleux.  
Cuddy sentit la colère renaître quand elle vit le médecin se pencher vers la blondasse pour lui parler à l'oreille. Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir quand le psychologue les appela pour le jeu de rôle;

- Bien nous allons commencer les mises en situation. Vous allez mimer une journée ordinaire de travail. Docteur Cuddy, docteur House, veuillez vous préparer, nous débutons avec vous.  
Docteur Cuddy, installez-vous derrière ce bureau voulez-vous.

Cuddy prit place derrière une table, très réticente : elle détestait se montrer ainsi en spectacle.  
Le psychologue fit un signe de tête à House.

Le médecin fit semblant d'entrer, comme à son habitude en criant le nom de sa supérieure.  
- Non !!!! l'interrompit le psychologue. Vous devrez désormais frapper avant d'entrer et rester poli. Recommencez !

A contrecœur, House fit mine de frapper. Il entra doucement...  
- Bonjour docteur Cuddy ! Que vous êtes jolie aujourd'hui !!  
- Non !!!! Vous devez garder en tête la distance patronne-employé. Vous ne pouvez lui dire ça ! recommencez !

Sans rien dire, House fit demi-tour pour refaire son entrée, sous le regard de plus en plus amusé de Cuddy.  
House fit mine de frapper et d'entrer :  
- Bonjour docteur Cuddy ! Que vous êtes moche aujourd'hui !!!

Le psychologue soupira, renonçant à l'arrêter de nouveau. Cuddy pouffa.  
House s'approcha d'elle.  
Retenant son fou-rire, cuddy se leva, prit appui sur sa table et se pencha pour lui parler, lui offrant ainsi une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.  
- Non !!!! Docteur Cuddy ! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre cette position !! Restez droite ! Il est vrai sinon que vous l'aguichez ! Une telle attitude n'est pas digne de votre rang ! Vous ne changerez jamais votre employé en vous comportant ainsi !

Cuddy se redressa et le regarda froidement. Ce petit pingouin en costume commençait très sérieusement à l'insupporter !  
Elle lui répondit d'une voix glaciale :  
- Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie de le changer ?

Elle planta le psychologue au milieu de la pièce et sortit, suivie de House, bien content de fuir toute cette mascarade.

Il la rattrapa dans le couloir, la héla. Elle s'arrêta et ils se firent face.  
- Où allez-vous ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Tout ça m'agace. Je ne supporte plus ce psychologue en herbe et ses fabuleux conseils !

House fixa la jeune femme un sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Alors comme ça, vous ne voulez pas me changer ?

Cuddy plongea dans ses yeux bleus et répondit d'un voix grave :  
- Non. J'aime bien nos échanges houleux finalement. Nos joutes verbales égaient mes journées. Et puis la gentillesse ne vous sied pas House.  
Ils se sourirent. Tout en la fixant, House lui caressa la joue...

Cuddy reprit, mutine :  
- Alors comme ça, vous me trouvez moche aujourd'hui ?  
- La plus laide femme de ce monde....Et si nous laissions de côté cette comédie ? Boston a l'air d'une ville sympathique...  
- Vous voulez faire l'école buissonnière... Pourquoi pas... Mais vous êtes sure que votre blonde à forte poitrine ne va pas vous manquer ?

House fit mine de réfléchir...  
- Mmh... Je préfère les brunes aux décolletés plongeants...

Il regarda Cuddy et d'un geste spontané, se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser...

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**House !!!**

**Chapitre 12**

House regarda Cuddy et d'un geste spontané, il se pencha pour l'embrasser...

...sur la joue. Un baise tendre, amical. D'une main derrière la nuque, Cuddy l'empêcha de s'éloigner et lui tendit ses lèvres. Doucement, elle lui rendit son baiser...

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir et la jeune femme blonde en sortit précipitamment. Elle resta coi quand elle vit le couple au milieu du couloir enlacé : les deux médecins la regardaient avec étonnement, la main de Cuddy reposant toujours sur la nuque du médecin. Elle la retira et s'écarta un peu.

La blonde se dirigea avec House, un sourire aguicheur.  
- Vous partez ?  
- Mmh oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.  
House prit Cuddy par la taille, geste qui n'échappa pas à la blonde.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle se pencha vers le médecin à la façon "Cuddy" : effectivement, elle avait bien observé la doyenne lors de son jeu de rôle et l'étincelle de désir dans les yeux de son employé ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle s'employa à la même tactique. Se penchant légèrement vers le médecin, elle lui chuchota :  
- On se voit ce soir au bar ?  
- Non merci non...Les seins siliconés, je n'aime pas trop. ça laisse un mauvais goût dans la bouche après.. beurk...  
House accompagna ses derniers mots d'une belle grimace de dégoût.

Il entraîna Cuddy dans le couloir, accentuant sa prise sur sa hanche et tous deux s'en allèrent sans prononcer une parole.  
Mais lorsqu'ils entendirent un "CONNARD" hurlé à l'autre bout du couloir, ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble !

Cuddy était ravie ! Cette blondasse ne reviendrait pas de sitôt !  
Ils montèrent rapidement dans leur chambre, prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de l'hôtel.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre ville, marchant tranquillement dans les rues piétonnes, admirant le style colonial de la cité.  
Cuddy avait glissé son bras sous celui du diagnosticien et avançait en discutant, heureuse..

Ils décidèrent d'aller manger au Boston Common, un jardin public en plein centre-ville. Ils achetèrent des sandwich et allèrent s'installer près de l'étang. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe verte.

House fit la grimace en se baissant : sa jambe n'acceptait pas la petite promenade qu'ils venaient de faire. Il prit deux vicodines, mangea son sandwich sans dire un mot puis s'allongea sur l'herbe. La douleur devenait de plus en plus aiguë, de la sueur perlait sur son front.

Cuddy n'était pas dupe. Elle avait remarqué sa claudication plus prononcée, ses grimaces au moindre mouvement. Elle ne le regarda pas quand il avala ses deux pilules et respecta son silence.

Elle l'observait maintenant : couché sur le dos, une main sur sa cuisse, son visage se contractait avec la douleur. Cuddy ne put supporter de le voir souffrir autant.  
Elle s'approcha doucement, ôta délicatement la main de House. Elles posa les siennes sur la cuisse et commença à masser autour du muscle atrophié.  
L'épaisseur du jeans la gênait mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui enlever dans ce lieu public. Elle mit davantage de force dans ses mains.

Petit à petit, House sentit la chaleur se répandre à travers son jeans. Petit à petit, sa cuisse se détendit et la douleur s'amenuisa.  
Il posa sa main sur celles de cuddy qui arrêta son massage pour le regarder.  
Il lui murmura un bref merci et ferma les yeux.

Cuddy s'éloigna vers la mare, préférant le laisser seul quelques instants. Elle comprenait son besoin soudain de solitude. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui comme elle venait de le faire. Elle le comprenait si bien... Elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Elle repensa au psychologue... Non elle ne voulait pas le changer, hors de question.

Elle s'amusa à lancer du pain aux canards et une fois sa réserve épuisée, elle retourna près du médecin et s'allongea à ses côtés;  
Elle regarda les nuages blancs se promener dans le ciel quand ils furent soudain remplacés par des yeux bleu océan;

House, relevé sur un coude, regardait la doyenne.  
- Alors, ils ont bien mangé ?  
- Qui ?  
- Les canards !  
- Mmmh... oui  
- Merci Lisa....pour le massage...  
Cuddy lui sourit. Elle aimait cette atmosphère étrange, mêlée de plénitude et d'électricité, de tension sexuelle.. Elle aimait quand il l'appelait par son prénom...

Soudainement, les nuages blancs se transformèrent, le ciel s'obscurcit et se fit menaçant.  
Ils décidèrent de prendre un taxi pour retourner à l'hôtel.

Cuddy se précipita dans la chambre pour appeler ses parents et prendre des nouvelles de sa fille, tandis qu'House se dirigeait vers le gérant qui le hélait depuis l'accueil.  
- Monsieur House ! Une chambre s'est libérée pour Madame Cuddy ! Elle peut l'obtenir dès demain ! vous lui direz hein !!!  
- Oui, oui...comptez sur moi...

House eut un petit rictus en s'éloignant. Il rejoignit sa collègue.

Le soir tombé, Cuddy se mit à redouter le moment du coucher. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de son rapprochement physique avec House. Une certaine complicité était née... des baisers avaient été échangés.  
Mais Cuddy ne se sentait pas prête à aller plus loin.  
Elle trouvait le diagnosticien de plus en plus charmant. Il se révélait plus sociable qu'elle ne l'avait cru auparavant.  
Enfin avec elle tout du moins, pensa-t-elle, se souvenant de l'altercation virulente de House avec ce pauvre serveur au dîner.  
House restait House.  
Mais avec elle, il se montrait presque tendre... humain.  
Et ce nouveau côté plaisait énormément à Cuddy.

Elle décida donc de se coucher la première pour éviter tout rapprochement fortuit qui les entraînerait forcément plus loin : Cuddy était effectivement incapable de résister, persuadée qu'une fois dans les bras de son employé, elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.  
Elle avait envie de lui, c'était indéniable.

Quand House sortit de la salle de bain, Cuddy dormait déjà. Il s'allongea près d'elle, et de nouveau, l'enlaça de son bras.  
Cuddy se cala instinctivement contre ce corps chaud.

Pour la seconde nuit consécutive, les deux médecins s'endormirent chastement mais sereinement...

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**House !!!!**

**Chapitre 13**

Pour la seconde nuit consécutive, les deux médecins s'endormirent chastement mais sereinement...

- Bip bip bip...

- Bip bip bip...

Cuddy ouvrit difficilement les yeux et marmonna :  
- House... réveil... éteindre...

- House...

Bip bip bip...

Cuddy se releva sur un coude et regarda l'homme à ses cotés : il dormait ou il feintait encore ?

Bip bip bip...

Elle regarda le réveil de l'autre coté du lit : elle devait passer par-dessus House pour réussir à l'éteindre.. La belle aubaine pour lui !

Bip bip bip...

Il faisait semblant de dormir, Cuddy en était persuadée... Elle se leva, fit le tour du lit et éteignit le réveil. De suite, House ouvrit les yeux.  
Cuddy eut un sourire narquois :  
- Je le savais ! Je vous connais House ! Vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement !

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, ignorant au passage, le sourire manipulateur de son diagnosticien.

La douche froide puis tiède finit de la réveiller. Elle avait pris son temps, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps, savourant l'onctuosité de son gel douche à la noix de coco.. elle adorait la fragrance de ce fruit.  
Elle ferma les robinets et se figea toute ouïe : de l'autre côté du rideau, de l'eau coulait...

Se cachant derrière le rideau de douche, ne sortant que sa tête, elle vit House torse nu et en jeans, qui se lavait les dents.  
Elle admira brièvement son dos musclé avant de réaliser dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux serviettes.. Hors de portée évidemment !  
- House !!! Que faites-vous là ! sortez !

Le médecin se tourna vers elle, la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Il balbutia :  
- Beuh... la porte était ouverte... ça va plus vite à deux non ?  
Il lui offrit un grand sourire dégoulinant de pâte blanche.

Cuddy soupira :  
- Donnez-moi la serviette.

il lui tendit la petite.  
- La grande House bon sang ! Vous m'agacez !  
House sourit en lui donnant la bonne serviette et se tourna pour se rincer la bouche.

Quand il eut terminé, il pivota et s'arrêta dans son élan, le souffle coupé. Devant lui se tenait la plus belle femme du monde, enveloppée dans une serviette, les cheveux mouillés retombant sur ses épaules nues.  
House fut subjugué par les multiples gouttelettes qui parcouraient la peau de la jeune femme... Une déesse... Vénus sortant des eaux...il déglutit difficilement et plongea des yeux brûlants de désir dans ceux de Cuddy. Il lui murmura d'une voix rauque :  
- Vous êtes magnifique... tellement belle...

Cuddy sentit ses propres émotions partir en vrille. Face à ce regard emplint de désir qui la scrutait, de doux papillons lui caressèrent le bas ventre. Elle sentit un désir chaud envahir son corps tout entier.  
Quand elle lut ce même trouble dans les yeux de House, elle s'avança lentement vers lui, sans lâcher son regard.

Il tendit la main vers son visage, suivit les gouttelettes d'eau sur sa nuque, son épaule. Sa main descendit jusque sa taille et il l'attira vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, s'effleurèrent.  
Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent laissant passer deux langues avides de passion.  
Cuddy soupira et entoura la nuque du médecin de ses deux mains, laissant, de ce fait, tomber la serviette que plus rien ne retenait.

Sentant les deux seins sur son torse, House se détacha de Cuddy et recula légèrement. Il regarda la jeune femme entièrement nue sous ses yeux.  
Il s'émerveilla de sa poitrine : deux seins ronds et fermes qui pointaient de désir. De son doigt, il fit le tour des deux mamelons, faisant frissonner Cuddy.  
Son regard descendit jusque sa taille, ses hanches, son sexe, ses jambes minces et fuselées...

Il n'en revenait pas : elle avait un corps parfait, une peau douce et satinée, au grain délicat.  
Vénus....

Cuddy se sentit soudain gênée d'être ainsi observée. Instinctivement, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, cherchant la serviette du regard.  
Elle vit House s'approcher, prendre ses poignets et les écarter doucement, dévoilant de nouveau sa poitrine...  
- Une déesse... Vous avez un corps de déesse... magnifique...

Cuddy, emportée par le désir, se colla contre son employé, sentant une protubérance au niveau de son pantalon. Remuant délicatement les hanches, elle se colla davantage et tendit ses lèvres qu'House prit pleinement, passionnément.  
Il caressa le corps de la jeune femme, laissant ses mains parcourir chaque recoin de peau satinée.  
Leurs langues se mouvaient d'une belle ardeur tandis que cuddy laissait ses mains glisser le long du thorax de son partenaire.

House déposa des petits baisers tout le long de son cou et descendit vers sa poitrine. Il baisa tendrement ses deux seins, l'un après l'autre, aspirant délicatement le mamelon, se délectant des soupirs de sa compagne. Il remonta prendre possession de la bouche de cuddy qui lui mordilla la lèvre..

Les deux médecins, fous de désirs se firent plus entreprenant. Les mains de Cuddy glissèrent vers le pantalon de House. Elle ouvrit le bouton, la fermeture éclair et glissa sa main pour aller caresser le membre gonflé.

Ils entendirent vaguement frapper à la porte...  
Puis les coups se firent plus insistants... et la voix du psychologue se fit entendre.  
- Monsieur House ! Monsieur House ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Monsieur House !

Cuddy se détacha en soupirant de House. Un éclat de colère traversa le regard du diagnosticien.  
Elle lui caressa la joue et lui susurra à l'oreille :  
- Va t'en débarrasser ! Fais vite !

House regarda la jeune femme, lui donna un tendre baiser.  
- Je te le promets.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, reboutonna son pantalon et se dirigea furieux vers la porte.

**TBC...**  
_________________


	14. Chapter 14

**House !!!**

**Chapitre 14**

House sortit de la salle de bain, reboutonna son pantalon et se dirigea furieux vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit brutalement et fit face au psychologue. Ce dernier était assez petit, et face au mètre quatre-vingt-dix de House, il lui arrivait à l'épaule.  
House joua de cette situation et le toisa :  
- Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ? demanda hargneusement le diagnosticien.

Nullement intimidé, le psychologue s'invita au passage, poussant légèrement House au passage. Il se retint au mur, sur sa mauvaise jambe, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.  
Le psychologue visitait la chambre du regard. Il vit des vêtements féminins posés sur la chaise, jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le lit défait.  
Se tournant vers House, il demanda insidieusement si le Docteur Cuddy était avec lui.

House, prenant sur lui pour ne pas écraser le nez de ce pingouin en costume, répondit par la négative :  
- Le docteur Cuddy est dans sa chambre, à l'étage supérieur. Quant à moi, je m'octroie effectivement certains plaisirs... Ce séminaire ne m'interdit pas les call girls je suppose... Si vous désirez quelques noms d'ailleurs, j'en connais certaines qui pourraient vous décoinc...heu... vous détendre sans problème !  
- Docteur House, ce séminaire n'est pas un séjour de vacances offert par vos patrons !  
Vous n'êtes pas venus hier après-midi. Si le docteur Cuddy et vous même ratez encore une séance, j'en ferai part à vos supérieurs de Plainsboro. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient de perdre leur argent...

House se mit à rire ! Il plaça une main faussement tremblante sous le nez du psychologue et lui répondit en se gaussant :  
- Houuuuu !!! j'ai peur !!!

Nullement déstabilisé, le psychologue se pencha vers House :  
- Vous, non, vous ne risquez rien.. Mais imaginez la réputation du docteur Cuddy après mon coup de téléphone au conseil d'administration de votre hôpital...  
- Enfoiré !

Pris d'un accès de rage incontrôlé, House ne supporta pas plus longtemps le sourire carnassier du psy. Il le prit par le col et l'emmena violemment vers la sortie. Il le jeta pour ainsi dire dans le couloir et claqua la porte sur lui.  
Il entendit le psychologue crier à travers le bois :  
- Je vous donne une heure ! Une heure docteur House ! Une heure pour trouver votre supérieure et venir avec elle à mon cours ! Une heure !

House souffla. Il sortit deux vicodines et les avala sans eau. Il ferma les yeux, sentant les deux comprimés s'écouler dans son oesophage..  
Quand il les rouvrit, il vit Cuddy, revêtue d'un peignoir blanc, appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain.

House la fixa et se contint pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère devant elle. Il murmura sourdement :  
- Je vais le tuer....

Cuddy s'approcha du médecin. Une fois devant lui, elle lui posa l'index sur les lèvres, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Son doigt fit ensuite le contour de ses lèvres, puis descendit en une légère caresse, sur le torse de House.  
Les yeux bleus ne se quittaient pas une seule seconde.

Petit à petit, sous les caresse de la doyenne, le désir remplaça la colère dans les yeux du diagnosticien.  
Cuddy se recula légèrement et sans quitter le regard de House, défit la ceinture de son peignoir et le laissa tomber au sol.  
Aussitôt elle vit le désir grandir chez House qui dévora son corps du regard. Elle lui dit d'une voix mutine et enjôleuse :  
- Il a bien dit une heure ?

House hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire éclatant de bonheur. Il s'élança sur Cuddy et prit sa bouche d'une violente passion , à laquelle répondit sans retenue la jeune femme.  
Leurs souffles hachés, leurs soupirs emplissaient la chambre. Cuddy défit pour la seconde fois de la matinée le bouton du pantalon, puis s'accroupissant devant le médecin, lui enleva son jeans. House posa aussitôt la main sur sa cicatrice pour la cacher. Elle le gênait, il en avait honte. Elle était affreuse, hideuse.

Comprenant les réticences et la pudeur de son compagnon, Cuddy enleva la main de House et déposa de tendres baisers tout autour de la cicatrice. House la prit doucement par les épaules et la releva.  
Tout en l'embrassant passionnément, il l'entraîna vers le lit. Elle s'y laissa tomber et regarda le diagnosticien se débarrasser de son caleçon. Il la rejoignit et commença à la caresser, la comblant de ses mains, de ses baisers. Il parcourut la moindre parcelle de ce corps si parfait puis remonta lentement vers la bouche de Cuddy, lui baisant au passage le ventre, lui léchant les seins. Il prit sa bouche avec ardeur tandis que ses mains écartaient tendrement les jambes de la jeune femme. Il la pénétra en douceur, ne quittant pas ses yeux.

Cuddy retint son souffle. Elle enroula ses bras autour du corps de House et soupira de son va-et-vient... tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, de nouveau lent... La jeune femme râlait de plaisir. Quand House accentua le mouvement de ses hanches, la pénétrant plus profondément, elle laissa échapper de petits cris de plaisirs.

Tous deux roulèrent et Cuddy se retrouva au-dessus de House. Elle reprit ses mouvements lascifs autour du membre dressé tout en embrassant le médecin. Puis elle se redressa, accentuant ses gestes, cambrant le dos, tête en arrière, offrant ses seins aux mains expertes du diagnosticien;

House releva son buste, la prit par la taille. Assis tous deux face à face, ils rythmaient la danse, l'accompagnant de râles et de cris de plaisirs..  
Puis Cuddy cria, l'orgasme déferlant en vagues successives, House libérant sa semence dans un dernier râle. Ils atteignirent ensemble le paroxysme du plaisir.

Exténués, en sueur, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit. Cuddy se recoucha près de House, posa sa tête sur son torse. Il l'enlaça.  
Ils laissèrent en silence, leurs émotions s'apaiser, leurs battements de cœur se calmer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, House ressentit un bien être qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il venait de faire l'amour à la plus belle femme du monde ! Enfin... il se sentait heureux. Même avec Stacy, il n'avait pas éprouvé une telle émotion...  
Cuddy... Cuddy... Lisa...  
Il fit un petit sourire et se pencha vers la jeune femme :

- Il nous reste combien de temps ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille...

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**House !!**

**Chapitre 15**

- Il nous reste combien de temps ? chuchota House à l'oreille de Cuddy.

La jeune femme releva le buste avec un sourire et regarda le diagnosticien. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle descendit dans son cou, le parsemant de petits baisers, sur son torse... Accompagnant ses baisers de douces caresses, elle remonta vers le visage du médecin, élargit son sourire et lui dit en chuchotant :  
- Besoin d'une petite douche ?

Une étincelle lubrique jaillit dans les yeux de House. Il acquiesça lentement...  
- Mmh... une douche...  
Il regarda Cuddy avec une gourmandise non feinte...

Son portable cassa soudainement l'ambiance. Il le prit en soupirant et lut le prénom de Wilson. Il le montra à Cuddy et décrocha.  
- House ?  
- Non c'est Dieu.  
- Très drôle...

Cuddy se releva tout en fixant House d'un air provocateur. En tenue d'Eve, elle se dirigea vers la douche en ondulant des hanches.  
House la suivit du regard, la bouche asséchée... Il réussit à lui murmurer :  
- Vas-y je te rejoins très vite !

Il entendit de suite Wilson réagir. Merde il l'avait complètement oublié celui-là !  
- Quoi ? Mais à qui tu parles là ?  
- A Jésus mon fils...  
- House.. tu n'es pas seul.  
- Ben non et tu me déranges vois-tu ! Le dieu du sexe a autre chose à faire que te parler !

House entendit Cuddy éclater de rire. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :  
- Dieu du sexe ? Hum...Je dois de nouveau tester pour juger..  
Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre et disparut dans la salle de bain, laissant House béat sur son lit.

- House !!!!  
- Quoi ?  
- c'était qui ? J'ai entendu une voix féminine !  
- La femme de ménage.  
- La femme de ménage ?  
- Oui, et elle fait aussi call-girl à l'occasion..  
- Elle fait aussi call girl ?  
- Heu... tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis comme ça ? Non, parce que c'est chiant à la longue...  
- House laisse tomber...Comment se passe le séminaire ? et comment va Cuddy ? Elle te supporte ?  
- Bien, bien...  
- Vous vous entendez mieux ?  
- mmh... Disons que j'entrevois un autre aspect de sa personnalité... Un aspect plus... profond ! D'ailleurs elle doit m'attendre, il faut que j'y aille là !  
- House attends !  
- Quoi encore ? dépêche toi, le petit Greg faiblit là...  
- .... Tu viens de me dire que tu allais rejoindre Cuddy !

House leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami était une vraie fouine et lui venait de se trahir lamentablement ! Il décida d'écourter la conversation, entendant l'eau de la douche couler.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wilson ? Accouche la nouvelle du jour ! T'as dragué une nouvelle infirmière et tu veux en faire la quatrième Madame Wilson c'est ça ?  
- Le nom de ton psy c'est bien Cordell ?

House jeta un coup d'œil sur le dépliant posé sur la table de nuit de Cuddy.  
- Ouaip ! Un vrai petit roquet !  
- Méfie toi House. je viens de lire un article sur lui.  
- Et ?  
- Il avait un cabinet avant. Il a dû démissionner quand une femme, une de ses patientes, a porté plainte pour attouchements sexuels. Elle s'est subitement rétractée deux jours avant le procès. Rien n'a été prouvé. Depuis, il n'exerce plus. Il se contente de faire des séminaires ici et là...

House réfléchit à cette information. Il ricana. Lui aussi venait de trouver un moyen de pression contre ce pingouin envahisseur !  
Il eut soudain hâte de le revoir...

House reprit la parole :  
- Merci Wilson pour l'info. Je te revaudrai ça !  
- Ah une dernière question !

House soupira... A ce rythme, Cuddy allait devenir toute flétrie après s'être tant arrosée..  
- Vas-y, posa là.  
- Pourquoi la chambre est-elle au nom de Monsieur et Madame House ?

- House, qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé encore ?

- House ! Où est Cuddy ?

House raccrocha le téléphone sans répondre à son ami. Il gloussa comme un gamin en l'imaginant, bouche bée, téléphone à la main.  
Il se leva et se dirigea enfin vers la salle de bain.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il retrouva Cuddy, baignant dans un bain rempli de mousse. Elle lui fit un sourire narquois :  
- Je commençais à avoir froid moi !

House haussa les épaules et fit un geste désespéré.  
- Wilson s'inquiétait pour toi.. Il a peur que je te maltraite...

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et House s'approcha :  
- Y'a de la place pour deux là-dedans ?  
- Mmh... NON !  
- Non ?

House prit un air vexé tandis que Cuddy continuait d'un ton détaché.  
- Non car j'attends le Dieu du sexe en personne. Je dois l'essayer une nouvelle fois pour juger de son titre... mais il se fait attendre...

House se précipita dans la baignoire. En riant, Cuddy se colla sur le bord pour que le médecin puisse s'installer, tant bien que mal, derrière elle.  
Il l'entoura de ses longues jambes et elle se laissa aller contre son employé.

Mais très vite le sentiment de plénitude fut remplacé par des sentiments plus exacerbés... House reprit ses caresses, ses baisers dans la nuque de la jeune femme, allant jusqu'au suçon. Il l'entoura de ses bras et laissa sa main descendre vers le clitoris...  
Cuddy fut bientôt prise de soubresauts incontrôlés, y associant soupirs et petits cris d'extase.. Elle repoussa soudain la main caressante, se leva et se retourna face au médecin.  
Elle s'empala sur le membre dressé et bougea les hanches.

Deux cris distincts se firent bientôt entendre, laissant deux corps pantelants dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Apaisés, ils finirent de se doucher, l'un frottant l'autre avec de ci, de là, une caresse, un baiser volé.

Cuddy posait une dernière touche à son maquillage lorsqu'elle entendit House lui dire d'un ton impatient de se dépêcher. Le psy les attendait.  
Elle posa son rouge à lèvre et passa devant House, un regard suspect face à son empressement.

Les paroles de Wilson raisonnaient dans l'esprit du médecin qui claqua la porte derrière eux.  
A nous deux, petit pingouin....pensa-t-il amèrement.

**TBC...**  
_________________

Huddyy : merci pour tes comm. Oui tu as peut-être déjà lu cette fic, je l'avais postée sur des forums House.


	16. Chapter 16

**House !!!!**

**Chapitre 16**

Les paroles de Wilson raisonnaient dans la tête de House qui claqua la porte derrière lui.  
A nous deux petit pingouin, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Les deux médecins s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Une petite mamie, déjà dans l'habitacle, les salua poliment.  
Appuyant sur le bouton rez-de-chaussée, House frôla intentionnellement cette fois-ci la poitrine de Cuddy, à l'aller et au retour. La jeune femme retint sa respiration sous l'œil narquois du médecin.

Soudain, House se rendit compte que la petite mamie les épiait et regardait avec curiosité leur moindre fait et geste.  
Agacé, House se tourna vers elle :  
- Ma compagne adore faire l'amour dans les ascenseurs mais comme vous êtes présente, je me contente de lui frôler les seins, lui dit-il avec emphase.  
La vieille dame eut un hoquet outragé sous l'œil satisfait de House.

Le diagnosticien se tourna vers Cuddy et vit ses joues légèrement rosées. Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur, ce qui accentua le sourire moqueur du médecin.

Ils sortirent de l'appareil et se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence. Arrivés devant la pièce, Cuddy se tourna brusquement vers le médecin :  
- A partir de maintenant, le "Vous" est de rigueur. Et pas de mauvaises blagues hein ! On reste discret !

Le médecin ironisa :  
- Ah ben mince alors, moi qui pensais qu'on aller s'envoyer en l'air devant toute l'assemblée ! Je suis déçue là...  
- Greg....  
Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel.

House lui sourit, lui fit un rapide baiser en posant sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme et lui murmura d'un ton solennel :  
- Je vais être sage comme une image...

Pressentant une journée difficile, Cuddy n'en crut pas un mot !  
House lâcha la taille de la doyenne et ouvrit la porte.

Le psychologue attendait juste à l'entrée et saluait chaque participant qui entrait.  
- Docteur House, vous avez retrouvé le chemin du séminaire ? Et je vois que vous avez également retrouvé votre supérieure !

Le diagnosticien s'avança jusqu'à l'homme, Cuddy sur les talons.  
Il se pencha vers le psy et lui dit en aparté :  
- Docteur Cordell... Votre nom me disait quelque chose... Vous aviez un cabinet en Californie, non ? Je me trompe ?  
Le psychologue observa le médecin d'un regard glacial et empli de haine.

House s'avança dans la salle et prit une chaise. Cuddy s'installa à ses côtés.  
- C'était quoi cet échange ?  
- Avec qui ?  
- Le psy ! il vous a lancé un regard haineux, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

House lui fit signe de se taire tandis que le psychologue commençait son discours. Il l'entendit s'excuser pour l'absence du dentiste, retenu par un souci professionnel. Il sentit Cuddy se raidir quand il commença à parler :  
- Ah ben ça ! Quand on tripote ses patients, il faut s'attendre à des ennuis, c'est certain !

Le psychologue se figea et se tourna lentement vers le diagnosticien. Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard un instant, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulant baisser les yeux. Le psychologue reprit son discours.

Cuddy se pencha vers House :  
- A quoi tu joues ?  
- Chut...  
Elle se renfrogna et pesta intérieurement contre son employé.

Les jeux de rôle recommencèrent : il s'agissait de la jeune femme blonde faussement plantureuse et de son patron.

- Elle a quand même une sacré paire de...  
Commença House de suite interrompu par le regard noir de Cuddy.. Il souffla...  
Que cette journée allait être longue... Il s'ennuyait...  
Il porta son regard vers les jambes de sa voisine. De suite des images de leur nuit lui vinrent en tête. L'image de Lisa nue s'imposa à lui. Il suivit sa jambe du regard puis remonta vers sa poitrine : il revit en mémoire ses deux seins blancs et fermes qu'il avait tenus, caressés, goûtés...  
Il soupira une nouvelle fois et croisa le regard amusé de Cuddy, qui avait lu dans ses pensées.  
Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le psychologue.

Ce dernier mit subitement fin au jeu de rôle pour annoncer la pause méridienne. House fut le premier à se lever et à se diriger vers la porte.

Cuddy s'apprêtait à le suivre quand elle sentit une main lui retenir le bras. Elle se retourna et fit face au psychologue. Il la fixa quelques instants et prit la parole, au grand soulagement de la doyenne qui trouvait cette situation embarrassante.  
- Hum... Vous faites quoi ce soir ?  
- Pardon ?  
- ça vous dirait d'aller boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel ?  
- Non, merci non, sans façon.

Cuddy prit un air hautain et se retourna. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'elle entendit le psychologue lui répondre d'une voix hargneuse :  
- Vous préférez la compagnie de l'handicapé ?

Elle continua son chemin, sans daigner réagir à cette réplique cinglante.  
Elle se dirigea furieuse vers House qui l'attendait impatiemment dans le couloir.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? J'ai faim moi !  
- Rien ! répondit sèchement Cuddy ..  
Elle reprit plus doucement, en glissant son bras sous celui de son employé.  
- Un déjeuner dans le centre-ville et shopping dans quelques boutiques, ça te va , j'ai deux/trois choses à acheter pour Rachel.  
- Heu.. et le séminaire ?  
- On s'en fout du séminaire ! Tu m'accompagnes ou pas ?

House la suivit, non sans retenue. Il s'imaginait mal marcher toute l'après-midi avec sa jambe douloureuse. En même temps, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule... il la suivit donc, en avalant deux vicodines pour l'aider.

Ils revinrent à l'hôtel en fin de soirée, fatigués mais satisfaits. En passant non loin de l'accueil, le gérant héla Cuddy qui lui fit signe qu'elle allait déposer ses affaires et qu'elle reviendrait plus tard.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent à leur chambre.

Cuddy regarda House s'allonger sur le lit avec peine. Elle fut prise d'une bouffée de remords. Elle l'avait traîné en ville, dans les magasins... il l'avait suivie sans se plaindre. Elle se sentait stupide !

Elle décida de le laisser tranquille un moment pour qu'il se repose. Elle rouvrit la porte et lui dit en sortant :  
- je vais voir le gérant, repose toi.  
Elle lui envoya un baiser de la main et ferma la porte.

Se retournant, son sourire se figea : dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur, se tenait le psychologue, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.  
Il s'approcha de Cuddy. De suite, elle vit et sentit qu'il avait bu. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement et une odeur doucereuse l'enveloppait.  
- Je m'en doutais ! Vous couchez ensemble c'est ça ! Sale garce, tu t'es bien fichu de moi !

Face à la hargne non dissimulée du psychologue, Cuddy pivota vers la porte de la chambre pour s'y réfugier.  
Devinant à l'avance son geste, le psy l'a plaqua contre le mur, une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier...

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**House !!!**

**Chapitre 17**

Devinant son geste, le psychologue la plaqua contre le mur, une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler.

Il approcha son corps de la jeune femme, lui bloqua une main et colla sa bouche contre celle de Cuddy libérant ainsi son autre main. Il en profita pour prendre son autre bras.  
Ainsi contrôlée, la doyenne ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste ; un accès de panique l'envahit. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. House devait se reposer et la croire avec le gérant. Elle essaya de débloquer son genou mais l'homme s'appuya davantage contre elle, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

La bouche de l'homme sur la sienne se faisait violente, la forçant à s'ouvrir davantage. Cuddy, dégoûtée, serrait les dents pour empêcher la langue de l'inconnu de se frayer un passage.  
Un éclair de lucidité lui indiqua comment réagir. Réprimant son dégoût, elle entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche. Le psychologue, satisfait, y engouffra aussitôt la langue que Cuddy mordit violemment.

L'homme la lâcha dans un cri de douleur.  
Cuddy en profita pour hurler :  
- **HOUSE !!!**

Le psychologue, la bouche en sang, se précipita sur elle en l'injuriant. Il posa ses mains autour du cou de Cuddy et serra. Instinctivement, la jeune femme mit ses mains sur celles de son agresseur et essaya de les repousser. En vain.  
L'alcool doublant ses forces, la folie d'être rejeté le rendant inconscient de son geste, le psychologue resserra sa prise.

Cuddy sentit sa trachée se réduire, l'air lui manqua. Elle pensa à Rachel, à House si proche mais si lointain en cet instant.....  
Sa vue se brouilla, sa tête se comprima. Proche de la perte de connaissance, elle sentit les mains de l'homme s'arracher brutalement de son cou. Une gorgée d'air entra brusquement, lui brûlant la trachée, les poumons.. Portant ses mains à son cou, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir;  
Elle ne pouvait avaler sa salive, elle ne pouvait respirer normalement. Ses battements de coeur lui vrillaient les tempes..

Sa vision commença à se préciser. Elle distingua 2 ombres dans le couloir, puis les contours se firent plus nets. Elle reconnut House qui s'acharnait sur le psychologue déjà à terre. Elle vit la canne du médecin brisée à ses côtés et comprit pourquoi l'homme avait brusquement relâché la pression autour de son cou.

Elle réalisa qu'House, son House, était intervenu à temps. Ce dernier s'acharnait toujours sur l'homme à terre. Il allait le tuer.  
Cuddy essaya de parler mais sa tête bourdonnait. Elle ne s'entendit pas prononcer d'une voix rauque le prénom du médecin.  
- House... Greg.. arrête...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure douloureux et le passage de l'air lui fit mal mais le médecin l'entendit.  
Il laissa l'homme en sang et vint se placer aux côtés de Cuddy.

Son regard était fou d'inquiétude, de colère. Il vit les marques violacées autour du cou de la jeune femme. Il leva sa main et les frôla.  
Il vit les yeux de Cuddy s'humidifier, des larmes coulèrent.  
Il la prit dans ses bras sans un mot et Cuddy cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du médecin. Elle se lova contre lui.

House l'entoura de ses bras pour la rassurer et la jeune femme sanglota inconsolable. Une fois Cuddy calée contre lui, le diagnosticien sortit son portable et appela le 911.

Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police. House culpabilisait. Il aurait dû raconter à Cuddy ce que Wilson lui avait confié au téléphone le matin même. Elle se serait méfiée..  
Il regarda une nouvelle fois les marques de son cou : elles viraient au noir !

Il jeta un coup d'œil au psychologue. L'enfoiré ! Si Cuddy ne l'avait pas arrêté, il l'aurait tué. Il en ressentit encore l'envie, la rage de passer à l'acte.

Au lieu de ça, il resserra son étreinte et se mit à caresser le dos de la jeune femme. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et en huma leur parfum.

Les larmes de Cuddy s'étaient taries et quand la police arriva avec le gérant, elle fut en état d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé.

Le psychologue reprenait difficilement conscience, salement amoché par le diagnosticien et fut emmené par les deux agents.

Une fois le calme revenu, House prit Cuddy par la taille et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit, l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura :  
- Je vais acheter de quoi te soigner, je reviens..

Son employé parti, la doyenne se releva fermer la porte de la chambre à clé puis appela le conseil d'administration de l'hôpital pour leur expliquer l'incident et prévoir leur retour.

Elle avait envie de retrouver le calme de sa maison, de retrouver son bébé... et House.  
House... Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'allaient-ils se passer pour eux une fois rentrés ? Que ressentait-elle pour son employé ? Et lui ? N'était-ce que du sexe entre eux ?

Elle vit la poignée de la porte de la chambre bouger et entendit House l'appeler. Elle se leva lui ouvrir et le laissa s'occuper de son cou.  
Elle n'était pas encore allée voir les hématomes mais elle les devinait, à la douleur, bien prononcés.  
House lui appliqua de la crème : son geste était doux et lent. Il la fixait d'un regard empli d'inquiétude. Ils s'observèrent. Voyant les yeux de Cuddy s'humidifier de nouveau, House s'allongea à ses cotés et la reprit dans ses bras.

La jeune femme soupira de plaisir. Oui, elle se sentait terriblement bien dans les bras de son diagnosticien. Elle le voulait. Elle ne désirait pas que tout s'arrête. Elle l'aimait...

D'une voix brisée, elle déclara :  
- Greg... J'ai appelé le conseil d'administration de Plainsboro, nous rentrons demain...

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**House !!!!**

**Chapitre 18**

D'une voix brisée, Cuddy déclara :  
- Greg.... J'ai appelé le conseil d'administration de l'hôpital, nous rentrons demain...

Son compagnon ne réagissant pas, la jeune femme l'observa : son visage s'était durci, il serrait les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux.

- Greg.... S'il te plait, ne t'éloigne pas de moi.. pas ce soir...

Voyant que le médecin ne réagissait toujours pas, elle prit une voix presque suppliante :  
- Greg... Ce soir, juste ce soir... J'ai besoin de toi..

Le médecin resserra son étreinte, toujours sans mot dire. Il réfléchissait. Ils rentraient le lendemain. Durant ces 3 jours avec Cuddy, pas une seule fois, il n'avait pensé au retour. Il se sentait tellement bien avec elle. Il en avait oublié la réalité.  
Il n'avait eu qu'une envie, être avec elle, la toucher, l'embrasser encore et encore, humer son délicieux parfum, admirer son corps nu si parfait, ses courbes généreuses...

Le retour.. Ce mot lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il signifiait "chacun chez soi".  
Puis il visualisa Rachel. Cuddy n'était pas seule. Une fois revenue, elle s'occuperait de nouveau de sa fille et lui passerait au second plan.

Un élan de haine le traversa soudain pour le bébé... Il eut honte de lui. Il fut envahit de doutes. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer cette aventure. Il n'avait pas envie de s'investir avec un bébé.

Et Cuddy...Sa Cuddy... Sa Lisa...  
Il n'avait pas droit à son amour. Il savait très bien que s'il reniait son enfant, elle le rejetterait aussitôt.

Demain, ils rentraient demain....

C'était leur dernière nuit ensemble. Il sentit une main glacée lui caresser la joue et croisa le regard inquiet de Lisa. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres pour la réchauffer.

Une nuit.. Une dernière nuit... Une nuit d'adieu ?

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui répondit avec passion. Ils se déshabillèrent lentement tel un effeuillage doux et voluptueux et firent l'amour en prenant tout leur temps cette fois-ci, goûtant le corps de l'autre, savourant pleinement ces derniers instants.

Quand Cuddy se réveilla le lendemain matin, le lit était vide. Elle entendit la douche couler. Non, elle n'irait pas le rejoindre. Elle avait deviné ses tourments intérieurs, ses démons revenus le hanter. Elle avait vu la veille son visage se transformer lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé leur départ.

House entra dans la chambre sans un mot, sans un regard pour elle. Il prit ses vêtements et retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle entendit le loquet se refermer, lui interdisant l'entrée..

La froideur de House lui fit mal. Elle eut brusquement l'envie de retrouver ses chaudes caresses, ses baisers brûlants...  
Ce matin, il l'ignorait. Ce matin, elle avait mal dans son cœur.  
Elle comprit que l'homme qu'elle avait connu ces derniers jours n'était qu'une façade. Ce n'était pas réellement House. Le vrai House, cynique, froid était de retour... Rien ne changeait, même pour elle. House restait House.

Le cœur brisé, Cuddy prit la suite du médecin dans la salle de bain.  
Aucun des deux ne se parlait.  
Aucun des deux ne se regardait.

Le trajet en avion fut aussi morne et douloureux. Une fois installé, House mit ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux.

Cuddy s'efforça quant à elle de retenir ses larmes. Elle ne supportait plus son mutisme. Elle voulait entendre sa voix. D'un geste brusque, elle lui prit la main.  
Il la laissa faire mais ne fit aucun mouvement vers elle. Elle retira sa main dans un soupir et laissa ses larmes couler... Elle se tourna vers le hublot.

De son côté, House avait le cœur déchiré et balançait entre sentiments et raison. Il aimait Cuddy. Sa main sur la sienne lui apporta une telle chaleur qu'il faillit céder à ses pulsions et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais la réalité de son acte s'est de nouveau affirmée. Ce n'était pas un mec bien. Elle méritait mieux qu'un handicapé drogué, incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant.  
Il s'était donc raidi et avait senti Cuddy retirer sa main.

Devant le silence de sa partenaire, il la scruta rapidement, brièvement. Son cœur se brisa quand il vit les larmes couler sans bruit.  
Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait à cause de lui. Il ne lui apporterait que du malheur, il en était certain.

Quand le taxi les déposa devant la maison de la doyenne, le silence s'était fait plus pesant. Cuddy prit la parole d'une voix tremblante :  
- Je te vois demain... à l'hôpital... Bonne nuit Greg.

House regarda fixement devant lui. Sans tourner la tête vers elle, il lui répondit froidement :  
- A demain docteur Cuddy.

Cuddy ravala ses larmes pour ne rien montrer à ses parents. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la berça longuement, plongée dans ses pensées...

Dès son arrivée, House jeta ses affaires dans un coin de son appartement et alla chercher une bouteille de whisky dans son bar.  
Il s'installa sur le canapé, se servit un verre qu'il but d'un trait.  
Il avala deux vicodines et se resservit à boire. Il était con, pensa-t-il, vraiment trop con...

Pour la première fois depuis trois nuits, ils s'endormirent seul, dans un grand lit froid, appréhendant la journée du lendemain et leur retour à l'hôpital...

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**House !!!**

**Chapitre 19**

Pour la première fois depuis trois nuits, ils s'endormirent seul dans un grand lit froid, appréhendant la journée du lendemain et leur retour à l'hôpital...

* * *

Cuddy soupira... Depuis vingt minutes, elle était enfermée dans son bureau avec Wilson et Cameron pour faire un point sur l'administratif. Elle ne supportait plus leur regard de chien battu, leurs doléances, leurs regrets sur ce qui s'était passé avec le psychologue. Elle les congédia prestement, prétextant du travail et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain privée, attenante au bureau.

Elle ajusta un foulard autour de son cou, pour cacher les hématomes encore noirs. Elle n'accepterait ni une remarque ni un regard empli de piété de plus.  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'accueil et signa le registre que lui tendit une infirmière.

Elle sursauta quand une voix douce et chaude lui susurra à l'oreille : "Bonjour docteur Cuddy"  
Elle se retourna vers le diagnosticien les jambes flageolantes, le cœur battant à se rompre.  
Déjà parti, il se dirigeait claudiquant vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu' il entra dans l'habitacle, il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Cuddy. Les portes se refermèrent sur son clin d'œil, laissant la jeune femme pleine de désarroi.

A quoi jouait-il ? Son bonjour contrastait tellement avec sa froideur de la veille qu'elle ne savait plus que faire, que penser...  
Elle regarda la pile de dossiers, les feuilleta, en choisit un et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de House : elle le vit discuter avec son équipe, au travers de la porte vitrée. Il lui tournait le dos.  
Elle reprit sa respiration, inspira puis souffla longuement pour se donner du courage. Elle poussa la porte :  
- Bonjour à tous. Edna Smit. 87 ans. Souffre d'un problème cardiaque amplifié par...  
- Docteur Cuddy !!! Quel plaisir de revoir votre magnifique fessier dans mon bureau !

La voix de House était de nouveau glaciale, voire méchante. Cuddy se figea. Cette nouvelle douche froide l'insupportait.  
- Docteur House, je viens vous apporter un cas, pas discuter avec vous de mon fessier, aussi beau soit-il ! C'est votre travail, vous êtes ici pour le résoudre et soigner cette patiente. Je ne tolérerai aucune autre discussion !

Les deux médecins se défièrent du regard. De nouveau, une tension négative se dégageait du couple et Foreman soupira :  
- C'est pas vrai ! Je pensais que ce séminaire était fait pour vous réconcilier tous les deux ! Rien n'a changé apparemment !

House sourit et tout en fixant Cuddy, dit d'une voix suave :  
- Oh si !! Ce stage était intéressant ! Très révélateur.. Le docteur Cuddy et moi-même nous sommes bien rapprochés... Nous avons même cou..  
**- HOUSE !!!!!**

Les larbins sursautèrent et regardèrent la doyenne avec de grands yeux étonnés, voire apeurés ! Elle avait hurlé ! Un cri limite hystérique et maintenant ses yeux lançaient de terribles éclairs envers leur patron.

House imperturbable continua :  
- Docteur Cuddy... laissez-moi terminer mes phrases voyons ! je disais donc... Nous avons même cou...ru ensemble après un psychologue psychopathe ! ça rapproche deux êtres ces petits événements là !

Il fit un clin d'œil complice à Cuddy qui s'approcha de lui, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- Si jamais vous dîtes à quiconque que nous avons cou...couru ensemble, je vous tue après vous avoir longuement torturé, compris ?

Un éclair amusé traversa le regard du diagnosticien tandis que la doyenne partait la tête haute. Oui, il adorait cette femme ! Vraiment !

Il regarda son équipe, toujours médusée par la scène.  
- Ne faites pas cette tête-là les enfants ! Papa et maman se sont disputés mais ils ne vont pas divorcer pour autant ! Allez ! Bougez ! Filez ! Allez faire le check up habituel pour cette vieille dame. Et si c'est juste un souci cardiaque, laissez-la rentrer mourir chez elle !

L'équipe se leva sans mot dire et partit... House prit la direction opposée, vers l'ascenseur, vers le bureau de Cuddy.

Arrivé à l'accueil, il l'observa un moment : elle ne pouvait pas le voir, là où il s'était placé. Elle était plongée dans ses dossiers. Ses boucles brunes retombaient gracieusement autour de son visage.  
Il la vit soudain se redresser et porter les mains à son cou, dans une grimace douloureuse.

House se dirigea vers elle, après un bref passage à la pharmacie. Il entra sans frapper comme à son habitude.  
Cuddy l'accueillit froidement :  
- Quoi encore ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

Hous ne répondit pas et s'approcha. Il fit le tour du bureau et fit face à Cuddy. Doucement, il défit le foulard et caressa les marques sombres. Il sortit le tube de crème et entreprit de lui appliquer lentement, tout en la massant pour la soulager de la douleur.

Ces gestes étaient tendres, son massage caressant.  
Cuddy sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir... Elle ferma les yeux laissant les mains expertes s'occuper de son cou endolori. De doux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface...

Elle posa ses mains sur celles de House qui interrompit ses mouvements. Ils restèrent là un instant sans bouger, les mains entremêlées, les yeux clos, appréciant la proximité de l'Autre.

Puis doucement Cuddy enleva les mains du médecin, se leva et se plongea dans le bleu-océan de ses yeux... elle s'approcha et lui fit un tendre baiser sur la joue.  
- Merci....

House avança ses lèvres mais un doigt posé sur sa bouche l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il regarda Cuddy qui recula légèrement.  
- Je n'aime pas les douches écossaises, Greg. Un moment tu es glacial, la minute d'après tu te montres tendre et passionné. je ne m'y retrouve plus. Je ne veux pas continuer ainsi..

Cuddy fixa l'homme devant elle. Elle crut déceler dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse avant que la colère n'y prenne place.  
Elle radoucit sa voix et se rapprocha, posant une main sur son torse.

- Greg, tu dois faire ton choix... Chaud ou froid, comme tu veux, mais pas les deux.

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

**House !!!**

**Chapitre 20**

- Greg, tu dois faire ton choix... Chaud ou froid comme tu veux, mais pas les deux...

Cuddy posa sa seconde main sur le torse de son employé et attendit, scrutant son regard, y cherchant la moindre étincelle de vérité.  
Mal à l'aise, House essaya la plaisanterie pour se dépêtrer de cette situation :  
- Heu... Tiède ?

Cuddy soupira et tenta le tout pour le tout. C'était maintenant ou jamais. De toutes façons, il fallait qu'elle sache... Elle réfléchit quelques minutes à la manière adéquat de dire et se lança :  
- Greg, je... J'ai...  
- Je sais. Toi aussi tu veux me changer finalement.  
- Non, pas du tout. Je te l'ai dit à Boston, je ne veux pas te changer. J'aime nos échanges houleux, nos joutes verbales... sans le vouloir, cela nous rapproche... mais ton côté glacial voire cruel, comme hier ou ce matin me fait mal, très mal...

Cuddy inspira et souffla longuement avant de continuer :  
- ça me fait mal car j'ai... j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et je ne veux plus me sentir rejetée sinon... sinon, je préfère arrêter maintenant.

Cuddy termina sa phrase rouge de confusion. Elle s'était lancée, avait avoué ses sentiments. La balle était désormais dans le camp de son employé qui continuait de la fixer sans mot dire. Cuddy le devinait tendu, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Elle pouvait presque entendre les pensées tortueuses s'entrechoquer dans la tête du diagnosticien.

Elle caressa légèrement son torse puis remonta sa main pour la poser sur la joue rugueuse du médecin, le forçant à la regarder.

- Docteur Cuddy, j'ai bes...  
Wilson se figea devant la position ambiguë de ses deux amis. Il les vit reculer brusquement, comme deux enfants pris en faute. Cuddy croisa les bras et le regarda sévèrement.

Gêné, il reprit la parole :  
- hum.. désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre... j'ai juste besoin de votre signature Cuddy. C'est urgent.  
Il tendit le dossier à la doyenne tandis que House se rapprochait de lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête, pour que le cancérologue le rejoigne dans le hall.

Une fois House sorti, Wilson prit la parole :  
- Cuddy que s'est-il passé entre vous là ?

La doyenne baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait frustrée mais ne pouvait en déterminer avec exactitude la cause : l'intrusion de Wilson ou le départ précipité de House... Lequel des deux devait-elle étriper en premier ?  
Elle répondit au cancérologue d'un ton blessé mais blasé :  
- Il se refuse au bonheur.

N'attendant pas de réponse, elle ignora le médecin et retourna dans ses dossiers.  
Se sentant non désiré, Wilson sortit et se dirigea vers House qui l'attendait impatiemment à l'accueil :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
- Que tu refusais le bonheur.

Les deux médecins marchèrent en silence vers l'ascenseur. Arrivés au second étage, Wilson attaqua son ami :  
- Cuddy est une femme formidable, tu le sais ça au moins ?  
- Oui.  
- Ne la fais pas souffrir davantage.

- House ? Que s'est-il passé entre vous à Boston ?

- House ?  
- On... on a couché ensemble et pendant 3 jours je me suis senti bien, j'ai tout oublié ! Même la douleur de ma jambe est passée au second plan.

Wilson s'arrêta devant son bureau, sortit un jeu de clés et ouvrit la porte. Il invita son ami à le suivre. Il réfléchissait à cette déclaration tout à fait inattendue de la part du diagnosticien.  
Il le vit s'affaler dans le canapé. Il lui avait rarement vu un visage aussi tourmenté. House aimait Cuddy. Wilson n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus..

Il lui offrit un verre et reprit la parole :  
- Et en rentrant de Boston, tu as joué au con comme d'habitude...  
- Je l'ai ignorée et rembarrée.  
- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi House ? Pourquoi as-tu changé subitement d'attitude au retour ? Répond House !

House prit le temps de boire une gorgée... Wilson commençait très sérieusement à l'agacer...Il lui répondit d'une voix étouffée par la honte:  
- Rachel...J'avais oublié qu'elle existait celle-là !

Wilson ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il était furieux et comprenait où son ami voulait en venir.  
- Tu es un con House ! Tu refuses le bonheur que t'offre Cuddy car tu ne veux pas la partager ! Tu es un sale con égoïste ! jamais tu ne retrouveras une femme comme elle..

Wilson reprit son souffle et sa voix se hacha :  
- Si Amber... Si Amber était toujours en vie, je foncerais vers elle, bébé ou pas bébé, le principal étant d'être avec la femme qu'on aime ! Oui tu n'es qu'un sale con égoïste House ! Ouvre un peu les yeux bon sang ! Il y a des gens qui t'aiment tel que tu es, même si c'est difficile à croire !  
Mais toi seul peut décider... toi seul.

Wilson ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers House :  
- Mais fais vite ! Ne la laisse pas souffrir, ni espérer, elle ne te le pardonnerait jamais.  
Il claqua la porte.

House souffla et prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. La leçon de morale de Wilson l'avait agacé mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait raison. Depuis toujours, Wilson était sa conscience...  
Amber...Le grand amour de Wilson.  
Lisa...

Il sortit du bureau de son ami et alla rejoindre son équipe en salle de diagnostique. Il était grand temps qu'il travaille un peu...

Rachel dans les bras, Cuddy s'assit dans la canapé en soupirant d'aise. Ses parents étaient partis il y a une demi-heure. Elle allait pouvoir retrouver sa petite vie calme et sa maison. Elle regarda sa fille qui lui souriait. Cuddy lui répondit tout en la câlinant. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre le biberon sur la table basse lorsqu'elle entendit des coups à la porte. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine : elle savait qui frappait. Elle reconnaissait aisément les coups donnés à l'aide d'une canne.

Elle se leva, Rachel dans les bras, et, le cœur battant à s'en rompre, alla ouvrir.

House se tenait devant elle. Il regarda fixement le bébé, puis d'une voix sourde demanda :  
- Je peux entrer ?

**TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

**House !!!**

**Chapitre 21**

House se tenait devant elle. Il regarda fixement le bébé puis d'une voix hachée demanda :  
- Je peux entrer ?

Cuddy s'effaça et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, s'assit et donna le biberon à Rachel qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
Elle regarda House qui n'avait pas bougé, visiblement mal à l'aise...  
- Tu sais, tu as le droit de venir t'asseoir avec nous... Rachel ne mord pas et moi non plus... Enfin pas encore !

Le ton ironique n'échappa pas à House qui se décida à avancer. Il choisit le fauteuil et regarda le duo. Il était mal tombé. Il pensait vraiment que le sac à crottes serait déjà couché...  
Il observa la scène, son regard passant de Cuddy au bébé pour se fixer définitivement sur la doyenne.  
Elle irradiait de bonheur. Elle regardait sa fille avec tant de tendresse qu'House en eut un pincement au cœur.  
S'il voulait Cuddy, il se devait de partager ces moments. Y arriverait-il ? Il se mit à gigoter mal à l'aise.

- Tu peux te servir un verre si tu veux.

Sauvé par Cuddy, House se leva aussi vite que lui permit sa jambe et se dirigea vers le bar, heureux de cette offre, heureux de pouvoir bouger, heureux d'échapper au regard perçant de la jeune femme.

Il prit le bourbon et le versa dans deux verres.  
Il laissa celui de Cuddy sur le bar et retourna s'asseoir sans mot dire. Il n'avait pu émettre le moindre son depuis qu'il était arrivé.  
Il s'attendait à voir Rachel mais c'était plus dur qu'il le pensait.

Le téléphone sonna, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Il entendit le répondeur se déclencher, Cuddy n'avait pas fait un geste pour se lever.  
- Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Lisa Cuddy, veuillez laisser votre message je vous rappellerai.  
- Docteur Cuddy, c'est Brenda...

Cuddy se redressa. House se fit plus attentif : Brenda était l'infirmière en chef de Plainsboro et sa voix était inquiète.

- Docteur Cuddy, je suis désolée de vous déranger chez vous mais... mais on a eu un gros souci avec un patient...

La doyenne se releva subitement et donna à House et le bébé et le biberon.  
Avant même que le médecin ne réagisse, Cuddy répondait déjà au téléphone et allait s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

House souffla et regarda le bébé. Rachel le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus puis un rictus déforma son visage. Elle se mit à hurler.  
- Ah bordel ! Et en plus elle a la voix d'une hyène ! marmonna le diagnosticien.

Il cala l'enfant au creux de son bras et lui remit de suite le biberon dans la bouche pour la faire taire.  
Les cris s'apaisèrent immédiatement, remplacés par des bruits de succion.  
House s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et observa le bébé qui tétait en le fixant. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de House.  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu ne m'auras pas ! Tu n'es qu'un sac à crottes, tu sais !

House tendit un doigt vers la petite main qui se referma aussitôt sur lui.  
Au loin, le médecin entendait la doyenne hurler au téléphone et il comprit pourquoi elle s'était éloignée. Elle ne voulait pas apeurer sa fille.

House regarda de nouveau le bébé. Il tétait goulûment. Son regard fixait toujours le médecin qui ressentit au fond de lui une étrange sensation, un sentiment bizarre, un certain bien-être...  
Il soupira et retira le biberon désormais vide.

Bon et maintenant, il faisait quoi ? Il fit appel à ses souvenirs et posa maladroitement le bébé sur son épaule pour qu'il digère... Facile tout compte fait...  
Il eut soudain une idée... Son visage s'illumina brusquement.  
Il murmura à l'oreille de Rachel :  
- Si tu veux que ta maman soit séduite, il va falloir m'aider un petit peu, sac à crottes...

Il se leva lentement, essayant de maintenir l'équilibre avec un bébé sur l'épaule et une canne de l'autre.  
Voyant la situation périlleuse, il lâcha sa canne et se dirigea clopinant vers la salle de bain.

Il entendait toujours Cuddy vitupérer dans la cuisine. Brenda passait un sale quart d'heure. Cette nouvelle ravissait House : il avait toujours détesté cette fouineuse qui épiait ses moindres faits et gestes pour les rapporter à Cuddy.

Le diagnosticien arriva dans la salle de bain, vit ce qu'il cherchait, le mit dans sa poche et retourna tant bien que mal au salon.  
Il s'assit lourdement, recala Rachel contre son bras et avala deux vicodines.

Il sortit sa trouvaille : un tube de rouge à lèvres.  
Il joua avec quelques instants, le tournant et le retournant entre ses doigts. Puis, sûr de lui, il mit son plan à exécution.

Lorsque Cuddy sortit de la cuisine, elle vit House sur le point de partir. Sa conversation avec l'infirmière l'avait rendue furieuse.  
House, curieux, voulut savoir :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?  
- Un patient diagnostiqué suicidaire a été laissé seul dans sa chambre, non attaché, et il a voulu se défenestrer.  
- Pff... c'est une incapable, il faut la virer !

Cuddy sourit, connaissant très bien les sentiments haineux du médecin envers l'infirmière. Elle le regarda et réalisa qu'il était sur le point de partir.. encore..  
- Où vas-tu ? Où est Rachel ?  
- Le sac à crottes ? dans son berceau..

Il ouvrit la porte et descendit les marches du perron. Il entendit Cuddy crier :  
- Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ?

House se retourna et lui répondit en souriant :  
- Pour te donner ma réponse !!  
Il partit, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissant.

Cuddy referma la porte, désorientée... Sa réponse ? Mais ils ne s'étaient même pas parlés ce soir !  
Abattue, elle se dirigea vers le berceau de Rachel. Elle se pencha vers elle et une odeur nauséabonde la cueillit au passage.  
Elle comprit l'appellation ridicule de House concernant sa fille.  
Elle soupira, posa son bébé sur la table à langer pour la changer.

Elle défit le pyjama et se figea. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, sa bouche s'assécha, ses pulsations lui martelèrent les tempes.  
Sur le ventre de sa fille, était écrit au rouge à lèvres le mot : CHAUD !

**TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

**House !!!******

**Chapitre 22**

Sur le ventre de sa fille, était écrit au rouge à lèvre, le mot ... CHAUD !

Le visage de Cuddy se transforma et un immense sourire l'illumina. Elle nettoya et changea sa fille tout en pensant à l'avenir, à leur avenir... Non sans crainte... House restait House, elle le savait.  
Elle risquait de souffrir encore, elle le savait également...Mais elle avait entraperçu à Boston une autre facette du diagnosticien, une facette plus douce, plus humaine...Une facette qui lui plaisait énormément.

Elle prit sa fille propre dans les bras et se dirigea vers le salon. Prise d'une subite impulsion (un sixième sens ?), elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et le vit.  
Il n'était pas parti. Assis sur le rebord de son perron, il attendait sagement sa réaction.  
Elle lui sourit tendrement :  
- Entre.

Il se leva difficilement, grimpa les quelques marches et entra.  
Cuddy referma la porte et se retourna vers son employé. Ils se regardèrent longuement, ne sachant que dire l'un comme l'autre, conscients tous deux qu'ils avaient franchi une limite, une frontière et qu'il ne pourraient plus reculer.

Un soupir rompit le silence.  
Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil sur sa fille : endormie dans ses bras, elle soupirait de contentement.  
La doyenne regarda son employé amusée. Il s'approcha d'elles et doucement, prit Rachel dans ses bras. Cuddy le laissa faire et l'observa : ses gestes étaient maladroits mais sûrs.  
Elle était aux anges... Ses deux amours ensemble...  
Elle secoua la tête en se morigénant : cet excès de guimauve ne lui ressemblait pas !

Elle suivit House jusqu'à la chambre de Rachel et le vit déposer le bébé dans son berceau.  
Il se retourna vers elle et la rejoignit.

Le cœur de Cuddy battait à tout rompre. Devant elle, House la fixait sans ciller, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Elle se recula à peine, levant juste les yeux vers le médecin.

Il reprit sa bouche pleinement, passionnément, la reculant et la bloquant contre le mur.  
Cuddy défit les boutons de la chemise bleue et caressa ce torse si viril.  
Elle soupira et entre deux baiser, murmura :  
- Tu m'as manqué...

House inonda son visage et son cou de petits baiser. Ses longs doigts posés sur la taille de la jeune femme, il commença à soulever son t-shirt.  
Les mains de Cuddy l'arrêtèrent subitement. Il la regarda incertain.  
- Pas ici.... lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque, assourdie par le désir.

Elle prit sa main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Là, elle se recula légèrement et retira son t-shirt. Avec plaisir, elle revit l'étincelle de désir et d'envie dans les yeux du médecin quand elle défit lentement son soutien-gorge.  
Il ôta d'un geste vif sa chemise et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
S'aidant l'un de l'autre, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements et s'allongèrent sur le lit.

House se noya dans le regard vert-bleuté de Cuddy.  
- Je ne veux que toi...  
Il la pénétra doucement, la comblant parfaitement.

Ils accordèrent leurs mouvements, répondant chacun aux désirs de l'autre, sans aucune trace de pudeur. Ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre, éperdus de désir.

Ils atteignirent ensemble l'extase dans un long râle de plaisir... Repue d'amour, Cuddy se blottit dans les bras de son amant et tous deux s'endormirent heureux, apaisés.

Le piaillement des oiseaux sortit House de son sommeil. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ébloui par les rayons de soleil au travers des persiennes.  
Il regarda à ses côtés : la place était vide.

Il profita de ces quelques instants de calme et repensa à ces dernières heures.  
Il se revit assis sur le perron, appréhendant la réaction de Cuddy à la lecture du mot grimé sur le ventre du bébé. Et s'il était trop tard ?  
Il se revit prendre Rachel dans ses bras pour aller la coucher. Le bébé l'empêchait de prendre Cuddy dans ses bras pensait-il... Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à éprouver tant de plaisir à coucher l'enfant... Une vie de famille..  
Cette pensée le fit sourire et frémir en même temps... Elle l'effraya. Il la chassa bien vit pour en revenir à Cuddy, à leur nuit.

Dieu qu'il aimait faire l'amour à cette femme ! Elle adorait le sexe et se donnait à lui corps et âme.  
House ressentit le désir renaître en lui. Merde ! Il se leva et chercha ses vêtements éparpillés au sol avec ceux de Cuddy. Il vit la petite culotte de la doyenne et se sentit fondre... Merde ! Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et y vit Cuddy, assise, donnant le biberon à Rachel.  
Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour observer la scène... Ce qu'il pourrait voir tous les matins au réveil s'il le voulait...  
Il s'imagina à l'instant dans son appartement, seul, se jetant sur la petite boite orange..

Merde ! La vicodine ! Il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin d'en prendre ce matin. Il toucha sa jambe. Il avait mal certes, mais la douleur était gérable..  
La vicodine remplacée par l'amour ?

Il vit le sourire de Cuddy :  
- Il y a du café, des toasts. Sers-toi, j'ai bientôt terminé.

House se servit et s'assit face à la doyenne. Il avala une gorgée de café en tout l'observant.  
Il avait bien fait son choix... Il ne regrettait rien, non, vraiment rien...

La voix de Cuddy le tira brusquement de ses pensées :  
- Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

**House !!!!**

**Chapitre 23**

La voix de Cuddy le tira brusquement de ses pensées :  
-Bon et maintenant, on fait quoi nous deux ?

House leva les yeux et la regarda étonné. Son regard descendit vers la fine nuisette qui remontait légèrement sur ses jambes croisées. De suite une lueur lubrique s'alluma dans ses yeux, lueur qui n'échappa pas à Cuddy.  
- Greg.... Je ne pensais pas à ça...  
- Mmmh... A quoi d'autres alors ?  
- Au travail.

House leva les deux bras au ciel dans un geste très théâtral et s'exclama :  
- Aaaah !! le Docteur Cuddy est de retour !

La doyenne soupira tout en reposant le biberon sur la table. Elle cala Rachel sur son épaule avant de continuer :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le travail maintenant que.. maintenant qu'on est plus.. proches tous les deux ?

House haussa les épaules :  
- Docteur Cuddy, Docteur House au travail et... Greg-Lisa dans toutes les pièces de la maison, ajouta-t-il un petit sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres.  
- Et... Wilson ?  
- On peut lui dire. Il saura tenir sa langue... Enfin j'espère !

Cuddy le regarda quelques instants : il avait l'air sûr de lui. Il ne regrettait apparemment pas sa décision.  
Non, ce matin, c'était elle qui doutait, elle qui avait des à priori. La réponse du médecin la rassura. Elle n'était pas encore prête à étaler leur liaison au grand jour.

Elle se leva et se plaça devant son amant. D'un ton provocateur, elle lui dit :  
- Greg et Lisa dans toutes les pièces de la maison hein ?

House posa la main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, la caressa et remonta doucement sous la nuisette. Il stoppa net son geste lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle était nue sous le tissu. Les sens enflammés, il croisa le regard triomphant de la doyenne qui lui fit un immense sourire.

La porte d'entrée sonna.  
- C'est ma nounou !  
Cuddy lui mit Rachel dans les bras et alla ouvrir. House soupira. Il n'était pas dupe du jeu de Cuddy : en lui mettant le plus souvent le sac à crottes dans les bras, elle espérait un rapprochement.  
Il regarda le bébé et soupira de nouveau. Autant s'y faire dès maintenant ! Il esquissa un faible sourire que le bébé lui rendit aussitôt.  
Encore une fois, il se sentit fondre malgré lui et fut sauvé par la nounou qui entrait dans la cuisine, accompagnée de cuddy.

- Greg, je te présente Angela.  
House la détailla : blonde, la trentaine, pas vraiment jolie jolie... Il décela un accent allemand dans son bonjour.  
Il lui donna Rachel et vit que le bébé était à l'aise dans ses bras. Avec étonnement, il réalisa que ce détail le rassurait.

Haussant les épaules, ne cherchant pas à se comprendre davantage, il suivit Cuddy dans le couloir.  
- Je pars...

La jeune femme se retourna effrayée :  
- Quoi ?  
- Je pars... je rentre chez moi. je n'ai rien pour me changer. On se voit à l'hôpital.

Il perçut le soulagement de Cuddy et se dirigea vers elle pour l'embrasser et la rassurer :  
- J'ai fait mon choix. Je m'y tiens... A tout à l'heure...

Apaisée et rassurée, Cuddy se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La doyenne lisait le rapport d'incident de Brenda sur le patient suicidaire de la veille quand elle entendit House arriver : elle regarda sa montre, il était 10h. Il ne perdait pas ses bonnes habitudes !

Elle le rattrapa devant l'ascenseur :  
- Vous êtes en retard !  
- Hum oui... J'ai été retardé par une nounou...  
- Quoi ?

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur avec House.  
- Cuddy...Tu oublies la distance au travail ! Si tu me suis partout, les gens vont jaser tu sais !  
- Tu as revu ma nounou ?  
- Jalouse ?  
Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- J'aime ça.

Il se recula et rajouta au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur le deuxième étage :  
- J'ai emmené quelques fringues chez toi et ai discuté un peu avec la nounou.

House sortit de l'ascenseur et cria bien fort en s'avançant dans le couloir :  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur Cuddy, j'ai toujours détesté les blondes !

Il se retourna content de lui et croisa le regard noir de Cameron qui passait par là. Amusé par la coïncidence, il rajouta :  
-Elles sont moins bandantes....  
Il entra dans son bureau le sourire aux lèvres, posa ses affaires et alla rejoindre ses larbins.

Cuddy redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle entendait les dernières paroles du diagnosticien qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : _"J'ai emmené quelques fringues chez toi..."_  
Son visage s'illumina et ses doutes du matin s'envolèrent : il était prêt... enfin prêt.

Le diagnosticien envoya ses larbins faire les examens nécessaires pour leur nouveau cas et se dirigea vers le bureau de Wilson.  
Comme à son habitude, il entra sans frapper et prit place sur un des deux fauteuils en face de son ami.  
- Tes occupé là ?  
- Non, juste une petite centaine de cancéreux à traiter.  
- Pas la peine, ils vont mourir de toutes façons...

Wilson souffla, agacé :  
- je suis occupé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- J'ai emmené des vêtements chez Cuddy ce matin.

Wilson interrompit son travail et resta bouche bée, le stylo en l'air, comme paralysé.  
- J'ai pris ma décision. On a passé la nuit ensemble et ce matin, j'ai emmené chez elle des vêtements.  
- Mais... Pourquoi ?  
- Bof... Frustré de ne pas avoir pris ma douche avec elle. C'est une bête de sexe tu sais et elle...  
- Non je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir !  
- Mouais.. enfin bref. Motus et bouche cousue compris ?  
- Mais...  
- Quoi ?

Wilson regarda son ami, prit son inspiration et se lança :  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite dans cette histoire ?

**TBC...**


	24. Chapter 24

**House !******

**Chapitre 24****  
**

Wilson regarda House, prit son inspiration et se lança :  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite dans cette histoire ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. House ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami. Il avait été le premier à lui conseiller de plonger dans le bonheur et maintenant il le freinait. Pourquoi ?  
House se mit à douter. Il avait emmené des vêtements chez Cuddy mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait emménager chez elle... Et si la jeune femme le pensait ? Peut-être allait-il trop vite effectivement. Wilson avait raison. Il avait toujours raison. N'était-il pas sa conscience ?

Il leva les yeux vers le cancérologue qui le fixait sans mot dire, attendant manifestement une réponse de sa part.  
- Je ne sais pas, marmonna House entre ses lèvres.

Wilson le vit se lever et sortir de son bureau. Il avait l'air bouleversé. Wilson sourit. Parfait....Attendons maintenant la suite, se dit-il.

House marchait comme un automate dans le couloir. Les paroles de son ami raisonnaient en lui. Il ne vit même pas Cuddy qui le harponna sèchement :  
- House consultation !

- House ?

La doyenne vit son employé entrer dans son bureau. Il avait l'air perdu. L'avait-il seulement vue ?  
Elle le suivit, entra dans la pièce et s'assura de l'absence de l'équipe avant de s'approcher du diagnosticien.  
Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Remarquant enfin sa présence, il se retourna.  
- Greg, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis moi...

Il ne répondit pas, se contenant de la fixer. Oui, il avait l'air complètement perdu, voire sonné. Elle lui caressa sa joue rugueuse :  
- Greg, parle moi... Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

House soupira.  
- J'ai avoué notre relation à Wilson. Il m'a dit que j'allais trop vite.

Cuddy se raidit. Une sourde colère naquit en elle contre le cancérologue mais elle préféra ne pas le montrer à House.  
- Greg... Apporter des vêtements chez moi n'est pas synonyme de mariage... apprenons d'abord à mieux nous connaître...

Elle fit un clin d'œil et un sourire complice au médecin qui se détendit. C'était exactement les paroles qu'il voulait entendre.  
Au diable Wilson et ses doutes !

C'était Cuddy qu'il devait suivre. Il la regarda et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés.  
- Je viendrai ce soir, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il vit soudain les larbins qui entraient dans la pièce. Pris de panique, il voulut retirer brusquement sa main des cheveux de Cuddy, quand une mèche resta enroulée, coincée dans sa montre.  
- Aïe GREG ! hurla la jeune femme.

Les larbins se figèrent devant la scène. Encore une fois, leur supérieurs ne se retrouvaient pas dans une situation avantageuse : la main de House coincée dans les cheveux de la doyenne, penchée vers lui.  
Il essayait tant bien que mal de défaire la mèche sans trop tirer..

- Vous voulez des ciseaux ? proposa gentiment Kutner  
- Kutner, si vous osez couper une seule mèche de mes cheveux, je vous vire sur le champ !

Face à la fureur de la doyenne, Kutner recula d'un pas, se promettant de ne plus s'immiscer dans les affaires de ses patrons.

Ce fut 13 qui s'approcha et sortit Cuddy de ce mauvais pas grâce au travail de ses longs doigts effilés.

Une fois libérée, la doyenne tenta vainement de se recoiffer, se redonnant une contenance devant le regard moqueur des sbires.  
- J'ai adoré ce _tendre_ rapprochement docteur Cuddy. On recommence quand ?

Cuddy regarda House d'un oeil noir, puis lança sur un ton qu'elle espérait furieux et strict :  
- House, je veux vous voir en consultations dans 10 mn, pas une de plus !

Elle sortit, passa devant les jeunes médecins la tête haute, faisant claquer ses hauts talons.

- Aaah... Le sado-masochisme, j'adore ça ! la journée va être belle... ironisa House se servant un café.

Les autres s'installèrent autour de la grande table et attendirent les instructions. Oubliant ses bonnes résolutions et ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps sa langue, Kutner demanda :  
- Vous avez entendu ? Elle vous a appelé Greg... C'est assez intime comme petit nom, vous ne trouvez pas ?

House soupira et prit une tête de martyr avant de répondre d'un ton las :  
- Que voulez-vous ? Elle adore que je lui fasse mal...  
Bon alors et ce cas ? Qu'ont donné vos derniers examens ?

Cuddy s'avançait d'un pas dynamique vers les escaliers. La situation aurait pu être comique si les larbins n'étaient pas arrivés.

Ils allaient devoir faire plus attention à leurs gestes à l'avenir pour éviter de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.  
Mais House avait l'air si perdu...  
Elle sentit la colère pour Wilson reprendre le dessus. A quoi jouait-il ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?  
Elle avait réussi à trouver les mots justes, à rassurer House quant à leur avenir.. Mais saurait-elle le faire à chaque fois ?  
Leur relation était fragile, elle le sentait bien. Elle commençait tout juste.  
Il ne fallait pas brusquer House, sinon, il se braquerait et fuirait. Elle le connaissait si bien...

Arrivée dans le hall, Brenda la tira de ses pensées en lui présentant des dossiers à signer.  
Cuddy s'avança vers le comptoir de l'accueil pour y prendre appui et ouvrit le premier dossier.

Elle s'apprêtait à le signer lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière non loin d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et l'observa.  
Il était jovial avec son patient. Comme à son habitude, il tentait de le rassurer, de lui redonner confiance et un peu de joie de vivre. Il excellait dans ce domaine. Alors pourquoi ?

Envahie par la colère, Cuddy referma brusquement le dossier, posa son stylo et hurla :  
- Wilson ! dans mon bureau !

**TBC**...


	25. Chapter 25

**House !**

**Chapitre 25**

Envahie par la colère, Cuddy referma brusquement le dossier, posa son stylo et hurla :  
- Wilson ! Dans mon bureau !

Le cancérologue regarda la doyenne étonné. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui parlait sur ce ton. Il croisa les yeux de Brenda qui haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.  
Wilson suivit Cuddy et entra dans son bureau. Il referma la porte derrière lui, se retourna et attendit.  
La doyenne s'astreignit au calme avant de poursuivre.  
- Pourquoi avez-vous dit à House qu'il allait trop vite ? De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? de quel droit vous immiscez-vous dans nos vies privées ?

Jamais Wilson n'avait vu la doyenne aussi furieuse après lui. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, sa respiration était saccadée par la rage.  
Il sourit, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser totalement la jeune femme : elle stoppa net ses récriminations.  
- Pourquoi souriez-vous ?  
- Je souris de votre réaction. Et je souris de constater qu'House n'a pas perdu de temps avant de vous confier ce qui n'allait pas. Je l'ai vu il y a à peine une demi-heure.

Cuddy l'observa les yeux mi-clos, le front plissé, essayant de comprendre.  
- Donc, si je suis votre raisonnement... Vous avez sciemment déstabilisé House pour voir sa réaction c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Et je suis ravie de constater qu'il s'est de suite dirigé vers vous. C'est un grand pas pour lui, pour vous deux.  
- Vous êtes tordu vous savez ?

Wilson fit un immense sourire à Cuddy.  
- Et votre réaction démesurée montre à quel point, vous, vous tenez à lui...  
- Alors vous nous avez testé c'est ça ? Testé sur nos sentiments...Testé sur notre façon de réagir... Vous avez joué avec nous...

La voix sourde de colère de Cuddy mit Wilson mal à l'aise. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Il vit avec effroi Cuddy s'approcher de lui, un doigt menaçant.  
Il recula, les mains en avant et essaya de se justifier.  
- Heu... désolé. C'était maladroit, je le conçois mais...mais je..  
- Allez tout de suite voir House pour le rassurer. Votre avis compte énormément pour lui. Et si jamais vous recommencez ce petit jeu malsain, je vous étripe Wilson !

Elle recula, secoua la tête abattue.  
- Et moi qui pensais vous faire confiance... Vous avez failli tout faire capoter...  
- Non.. ça ne risquait rien, je vous assure.  
- Fichez le camp wilson.

Elle lui tourna le dos. Accablé par le remord, Wilson sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers celui du diagnosticien.

Il l'entendit hurler avant même d'arriver. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et écouta son ami vitupérer sur les jeunes médecins.  
- Vous êtes des incapables ! Comment avez-vous pu vous tromper ainsi ? Foreman ! Vous êtes là pour superviser alors regardez un peu moins le cul de 13 et faites votre boulot ! Allez refaire les analyses et dépêchez-vous avant qu'on ait un cadavre sur le dos !

Les médecins se levèrent honteux et sortirent penauds sous le regard de Wilson. Seul Foreman resta braver House.  
- Que faites-vous encore là ?  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous mêler de ma vie privée comme ça et vos réflexions commencent très sérieusement à m'insupporter !  
- Alors faites correctement votre job et si bosser avec moi vous insupporte comme vous dites, tirez-vous de cet hôpital ! Je ne vous retiens pas !

Foreman sortit de la pièce furieux, bousculant Wilson au passage. Ce dernier secoua la tête et entra en soupirant :  
- Et bien... C'est la journée des engueulades aujourd'hui ! Qu'ont-ils fait ?  
- Ils n'ont pas fait les bons soins, ce qui a faussé les analyses. Des incapables...Je devrais tous les virer !

House se dirigea vers son bureau, se tenant la cuisse. Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil et avala deux vicodines.  
- ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu en prendre.  
- Mmh...

House gardait un air renfrogné puis il fixa soudain Wilson d'un air inquisiteur.  
- Pourquoi tu as dit en entrant que c'était la journée des engueulades ?  
- Car j'ai failli me faire étriper par ta chère et tendre dans son bureau.  
- Cuddy ?  
- Non la femme du gardien !  
- Pff... L'humour ne te sied pas Wilson, c'est plutôt mon domaine ça et... et Cuddy n'est pas ma chère et tendre !  
- A d'autres....

Wilson haussa les épaules et fit mine de partir.  
- Et pourquoi a-t-elle voulu t'étriper ?

Le cancérologue revint sur ses pas et s'assit devant House. Il prit son temps pour répondre le laissant mariner...  
- Car je t'ai fait douter.

- Et que je l'ai fait sciemment.  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? T'es tordu comme type toi !  
- Marrant, elle m'a dit la même chose…Encore un point commun !  
- Tu m'emmerdes Wilson !

House se leva, il regarda sa montre. Midi. Il avait faim et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Wilson le suivit.  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais réagir face au doute. Tu as de suite parlé à Cuddy. Je ne me fais plus de souci pour vous maintenant, tu es prêt. Et vue sa réaction disproportionnée, Cuddy l'est aussi…

House sourit.  
- J'te l'avais dit ! Une vraie tigresse ! Et tu la verrais au lit ! Elle…  
- House je ne préfère pas savoir !

Les deux amis se dirigèrent ensemble vers le self et prirent chacun un plateau.

Cuddy s'assit derrière son bureau en soupirant.  
Elle aimait bien Wilson. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait voulu bien faire mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la rancœur à son égard.  
Elle éprouva soudain l'irrésistible envie de se réfugier dans les bras de House. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, imaginant avec délectation ce moment.

- Docteur Cuddy ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Brenda.  
Derrière elle, se tenait sa nounou en pleurs avec Rachel dans les bras.

**TBC…**


	26. Chapter 26

**House !**

**Chapitre 26**

Derrière Brenda se tenait sa nounou en pleurs avec Rachel dans les bras.

Cuddy bondit de son fauteuil et se précipita vers sa fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras, la tâta, l'ausculta. Le bébé la regardait et gazouillait calmement.  
La doyenne se retourna vers Angela qui n'avait pas bougé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Que lui est-il arrivée ?

La nounou sanglota de plus belle, incapable d'aligner le moindre mot. Cuddy observa sa fille : elle avait l'air en forme, sereine. Elle tâta sa tête et ne décela aucune bosse.  
Elle regarda avec agacement la nounou qui pleurait toujours. Elle avait envie de la secouer pour la forcer à parler !  
- Mais bon dieu dîtes-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Maintenant !

Angela sursauta aux cris de la doyenne. Elle se reprit et hoqueta :  
- C'est....C'est...mes parents...Ils ont eu un accident... Ils sont... Ils sont morts !  
La jeune femme s'écroula sur le canapé.

Cuddy soupira malgré elle, éprouvant un intense soulagement de savoir sa fille hors de danger.  
Elle s'assit à côté d'Angela et l'écouta.  
- Je... Docteur Cuddy, je dois ...retourner en Allemagne... Tout de suite...

Elle se leva brusquement et s'enfuit du bureau. Cuddy resta pantoise sur le canapé. Elle vit Brenda apporter le siège pour bébé et un sac d'affaires de toilette.  
La doyenne regarda sa fille.  
Elle avait une réunion avec le conseil d'administration dans une demi-heure. Qu'allait-elle faire de son bébé ? Et les jours suivants ?  
Il lui fallait trouver une autre nounou très rapidement.  
Elle bipa House sur un coup de tête et téléphona à l'agence de recrutement.

House sortait de la cafétéria lorsqu'il entendit son bipper. Il le prit dans sa poche, lut le message et sourit quand il constata que Cuddy le réclamait.  
- Désolé Wilson je file ! La patronne a besoin de câlins !  
Wilson regarda son ami partir tout guilleret. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi et cette situation l'amusait beaucoup.

House se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Cuddy. Il passa devant Brenda.  
- Le docteur Cuddy veut vous voir.  
- Je sais, je sais. C'est l'heure de sa fessée quotidienne !

Brenda haussa les épaules et le regarda partir. Elle se doutait bien que la doyenne l'avait appelé à cause de Rachel. Mais pourquoi lui ? Que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver ? C'était un con arrogant mais elle prenait toujours sa défense..  
- Hé ! Vous avez fini de mater mon derrière ? Si vous voulez une fessée aussi, inscrivez-vous, je viendrai vous voir en sortant !

Brenda le fusilla du regard , lui tourna le dos et partit.  
_" Vieille bique"_ pensa House, poussant la porte du bureau de Cuddy.  
- Me voilà docteur Cuddy ! Prêt pour un cal...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Rachel dans son transat. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce : elle était envahie d'affaires pour bébé.  
Il revint à Cuddy : elle était au téléphone et parlait d'une voix inquiète, stressée.

House sentit son coeur se décrocher : il y avait un problème avec le bébé ! Merde !  
Il se précipita sur Rachel, la prit dans ses bras et commença à l'ausculter, soudain fou d'angoisse.

Une main sur son épaule le rassura. Il se tourna vers Cuddy l'œil interrogatif. Touchée par son inquiétude, elle passa sa main sous le bras de House, colla son corps au sien et caressa la tête du bébé.  
- Elle n'a rien. C'est Angela. Ses parents sont décédés dans un accident. Elle a dû repartir en Allemagne et m'a déposé Rachel en passant.

House sentit un étrange soulagement l'envahir.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
- J'ai téléphoné à l'agence de recrutement qui va m'envoyer plusieurs personnes pour un entretien dans une heure.  
- Bien.  
- Mais...

House la regarda d'un air suspicieux et déglutit difficilement, sentant le piège se refermer autour de lui.  
- Mais ?  
- Mais...J'ai une réunion très importante dans vingt minutes et je ne peux ni les recevoir ni...ni garder Rachel avec moi.

House vit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir.  
- Non.  
Il lui donna Rachel.  
- Non je ne la garderai pas.  
- Greg...Je suis sure que tu sauras choisir la bonne nounou.. sans trop la traumatiser avec tes questions quand même !

House sourit à la pensée de l'interrogatoire qu'il pourrait mener avec chacune de ces personnes... Il secoua la tête : les regards moqueurs de ses sbires venaient de surgir dans son esprit.  
- Je veux bien m'occuper du recrutement mais je ne garderai pas Rachel.

Cuddy l'observa et réfléchit à la situation. Elle posa Rachel dans son siège, se retourna vers le médecin. Elle s'approcha de lui en ondulant des hanches. Elle posa une main sur son torse qu'elle caressa lentement. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- S'il te plait Greg...

House sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et une douce bouche mordilla le lobe de son oreille.  
Il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant.  
Il la repoussa légèrement et prit une voix ferme :  
- Non.

Cuddy recula, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.  
- 10h de consultations en moins !  
- Non  
- 15h !  
- Non.

La doyenne soupira...Puis son visage s'illumina progressivement.  
Elle avait trouvé.

De nouveau, elle se colla à lui et lui susurra :  
- Si tu me rends ce service, ce soir, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi... je serai ton esclave...

Elle leva la tête et vit l'étincelle lubrique briller dans les yeux du médecin. Elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.  
Elle lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres et sortit du bureau, le laissant seul avec Rachel...

**  
****TBC...**  
____________


	27. Chapter 27

**House !!!**

**Chapitre 27**

Cuddy lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres et sortit du bureau, le laissant seul avec Rachel.

House la regarda partir. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Cette femme était diabolique ! Comment pouvait-il dire non à sa dernière proposition ? Il fallait être inhumain pour refuser une telle offre ! Surtout venant d'une femme comme Cuddy !  
_Elle sera toute à moi... Mon esclave..._  
A cette pensée, une douce chaleur envahit le diagnosticien. Il observa Rachel qui suçait son poing fermé... ça valait bien ce sacrifice...

- Allez ! A nous deux sac à crottes ! On a du boulot ! Et tu vas rester sage hein, car il faut que papa Greg soit en forme ce soir !

Il se pencha pour prendre le transat. Il stoppa son geste lorsqu'il prit conscience de ses dernières paroles.  
_Papa Greg_...Non, mais il n'allait pas bien là ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi !  
Il secoua la tête, une moue horrifiée sur le visage. Heureusement que Cuddy n'était pas là pour l'entendre ! Il devait faire plus attention à ses paroles et surtout, arrêter de parler sans réfléchir !

Il mit le sac sur son épaule, prit le transat et sortit du bureau.  
Il traversa le hall et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, conscient d'être le point de mire de tous les regards..  
Il entendit des rires moqueurs, des questionnements... Il capta des yeux ahuris, suspicieux...

Il soupira une fois dans l'ascenseur et se pencha sur le bébé :  
- Bordel ! Heureusement qu'on devait se faire discret ! Ma réputation en prend un sacré coup là à cause de toi ! C'est bien parce que le corps de ta mère en vaut la peine hein !

Arrivés au deuxième étage, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Les jeunes médecins l'attendaient boudeurs.  
Il déposa Rachel sur la table, posa le sac dans un coin et se dirigea vers le tableau blanc.  
- Je vous écoute !  
- Oh... Mais ça pouponne dur on dirait !

House se retourna vers Taub qui le fixait ironique.  
Le diagnosticien serra les dents :  
- Alors ? Vous me les donnez vos propositions ou je dois trouver une autre équipe ?

13 se lança :  
- Elle a plein de petits boutons sur le corps : allergie ?  
- Ses yeux et sa peau sont jaunes. Ictère. Son foie est malade. Empoisonnement ? ajouta Foreman.

House écrivit les symptômes et se retourna vers Kutner, ignorant sciemment Taub.  
- A vous !  
- Heu... Lupus ?  
- Ce n'est jamais un lupus !  
- Sarcoïdose ?

House fixa le tableau quelques instants puis donna ses ordres :  
- 13 et Foreman, allez fouiner chez la patiente et trouvez ce qui peut provoquer ou une allergie, ou un empoisonnement. Kutner, faites une biopsie du foie.

Les 3 médecins se levèrent et partirent. House se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau blanc pour réfléchir.  
Taub s'avança à ses côtés :  
- Et moi ? Je fais quoi ?  
- Le diarrhéique de la chambre 213 a besoin d'un toucher rectal et d'un lavement. Allez-y ! Moi, je dois pouponner pendant ce temps...

House reprit le transat, passa devant Taub avec un sourire victorieux et s'enferma dans son bureau.  
Il posa Rachel à ses côtés et prit un papier et un crayon.

Wilson libéra son dernier patient. Il regarda sa montre et souffla : il avait 15 minutes de retard à la réunion du conseil d'administration.  
Il prépara ses affaires et sortit.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau de House en passant : il le vit concentré sur son travail.

Il allait poursuivre son chemin quand un gazouillement attira son attention. Il recula d'un pas et la vit : Rachel jouant avec son hochet, dans son transat, aux pieds de house.

Avide de curiosité, il franchit le seuil du bureau :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?  
- Ah Wilson mon ami !!! Cuddy m'a demandé de te la donner à garder cet après-midi ! Entre, entre !  
- ça m'étonnerait, je dois la rejoindre à la réunion !

House fit la moue, ce qui fit sourire Wilson :  
- Wow wow wow...A mon avis, tu es grand gagnant dans cette histoire ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a promis ? Des consultations en moins ? Des jours de congés en plus ?

Avec étonnement, il vit le diagnosticien baisser la tête et se remettre à écrire....  
Wilson éclata de rire :  
- Elle t'a eu grâce au sexe, c'est ça ?  
- Mmh...J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! T'as pas une réunion là ?  
- Elle te connaît bien quand même...  
- Cette femme est diabolique oui ! J'ai donné mon âme à la fille du diable !

Wilson s'esclaffa. Son regard se porta sur la feuille devant House. Il y vit de multiples questions.  
- Tu fais quoi ?  
- Ma liste de questions pour le recrutement de la nouvelle nounou.  
- Wow... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a promis mais ça doit valoir le coup !  
- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer...  
- Non, j'préfère pas en fait. Fais voir ta liste ?

Wilson se décomposa au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de sa lecture.  
- Tu... Tu lui demandes si elle est vierge ?  
- Ben oui...Pas envie qu'elle se fasse dépuceler dans notre pieu au lieu de surveiller Rachel !  
- Sa taille de bonnets ?  
- Ben oui... Pas envie que Rachel s'étouffe dans son giron ! Déjà qu'avec Lisa, c'est limite !  
- House tu ne peux pas poser ce genre de questions !!!

Le diagnosticien s'amusa de l'air outré du médecin ! Il haussa les épaules.  
- Ce sont des questions existentielles !  
- Comme celle où tu lui demandes si elle est attirée par toi ?  
- Ben oui... Faut que je protège mon couple ! Imagine que la nounou me saute dessus à chaque fois que je rentre !!

Wilson souffla, plia le papier et le rangea dans sa poche. Sans mot dire, il sortit du bureau.  
- Hé !!! Mon papier !!!  
- Trouve d'autres questions House ou je montre celles-ci à Cuddy !

House se leva aussi vite qu'il le put et s'élança dans le couloir : son ami était déjà loin.  
Il hurla :  
- TRAITRE !  
Mais Wilson l'entendit à peine.

House retourna dans son bureau. Son biper sonna. C'était Brenda : les nounous potentielles étaient arrivées.  
A lui de jouer maintenant...

**TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

**House !!!!******

**Chapitre 28******

Son biper sonna : c'était Brenda. Les nounous potentielles étaient arrivées.  
A lui de jouer maintenant...

Il prit le transat et sentit de suite une odeur désagréable :  
- Merde ! Un petit détour s'impose je crois...

Il se dirigea vers la nurserie. Deux infirmières le regardèrent avec étonnement : House avec un bébé, ça valait presque le coup de prendre une photo !  
- Ce sac à crottes a besoin d'être changé.  
- Et vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même ? lui répondit hargneusement une des deux infirmières.

House se pencha vers elle pour mieux lire son prénom sur sa blouse.  
- Godzilla!  
- C'est Grazélia.  
- Oups j'ai la vue qui baisse... Bon et bien, je vais m'occuper de Rachel moi-même...Je n'imagine même pas la tête du docteur Cuddy quand je vais lui expliquer que mademoiselle Godzilla a refusé de s'occuper de sa fille !

L'infirmière s'empourpra et prit le bébé pour aller le changer.  
House le récupéra quelques minutes plus tard et huma l'odeur du lait de toilette.  
- Mmmh... va falloir que je te trouve une autre appellation : sac à crottes ne te convient plus du tout ! Allez ! On a du boulot nous deux !

Arrivés dans le bureau de Cuddy, il déposa Rachel sur la table basse et alla s'installer à la place de la doyenne. Il inspira un grand coup, se frotta les mains et appuya sur l'interphone.  
- Faites entrer la première candidate.

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année s'installa devant lui : brune, les yeux noirs, un corps plutôt bien fait...  
House admira ses jambes qu'elle avait croisées. Il remonta ainsi jusqu'au visage et sourit d'un air approbateur. Cette corvée n'allait pas être si déplaisante...  
Ses yeux tombèrent soudain sur la photo de Cuddy avec Rachel dans les bras. Son sourire charmeur s'effaça d'un coup : il eut la désagréable sensation d'être observé.  
Il prit le cadre dans ses mains, le tourna et le retourna dans tous les sens.  
Non, pas de micro...Il devenait parano...

Il remarqua enfin l'étonnement de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il lui montra la photo.  
- C'est la maman. Mais je vous préviens : elle est diabolique !  
Il se pencha vers elle et continua en chuchotant, prenant un ton de conspirateur :  
- C'est la fille du diable !!

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air apeuré... Elle se leva doucement et accéléra le pas vers la porte.  
House la regarda partir, sidéré :  
- Merde, je lui ai fait peur !  
Il appuya sur l'interphone :  
- Suivante !

Une femme très forte fit son entrée. Ses gestes étaient brusques lorsqu'elle s'installa face à House. Son visage fermé n'inspirait guère la sympathie.  
Le diagnosticien soupira déçu : après le top model, la matrone italienne..

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à House. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il n'y connaissait rien en nounou. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé cette faveur ?  
Elle sourit en pensant à sa promesse : la nuit prochaine risquait d'être chaude...Elle sentit de suite de multiples petits papillons envahir son bas ventre.

L'arrivée tardive de Wilson la tira de ses pensées. Il s'excusa de son retard et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
Elle le regarda et murmura :  
- Tout va bien ?  
- Oui, un patient de dernière minute.

Ils écoutèrent M. Richardson quelques instants avant que Wilson ne reprenne la parole.  
- J'ai vu House avec Rachel.  
- Et ?  
- Il se débrouille pas mal... Vous savez le prendre...

Cuddy lui jeta un regard suspicieux et préféra ne pas répondre. Que lui avait dit House ?  
Elle sentit le regard de Wilson se poser à maintes reprises sur elle. Elle trouva cette situation insupportable.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien, rien...

Cuddy trouva la réunion interminable et souffla quand elle s'acheva. Elle suivit Wilson et vit un papier tomber de sa poche. Elle essaya de le rappeler mais il n'entendit pas dans le brouhaha ambiant.  
Elle ramassa le papier et s'apprêtait à le ranger lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de House.  
Curieuse, elle le déplia et le lut avidement. C'était un liste de questions.  
Elle eut un hoquet de terreur quand elle comprit à qui elles étaient destinées.

Elle courut jusqu'à son bureau et entra violemment.  
Elle vit House assis sur le rebord de son bureau, tenant Rachel dans ses bras.  
- Où sont les nounous ?  
- Comment s'est passé ta réunion ?  
- Greg.. Les nounous ?  
- Parties ! Envolées ! Pfiout !

Devant l'air béat de la doyenne, il sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
- J'ai trouvé la perle rare..  
Il se tourna vers l'interphone :  
- Envoyez Super Nanny !

Cuddy se retourna, une boule dans la gorge. Elle se mit à tripoter nerveusement ses mains.  
Ce qu'elle vit la sidéra : une femme d'une soixantaine d'année s'avançait vers elle, souriante. Son visage rond reflétait une douceur incomparable.  
Cuddy eut un coup de cœur en la voyant. Elle sentit un souffle chaud à son oreille :  
- Elle s'appelle madame Martin. Je vous laisse faire connaissance.

Il lui donna Rachel et sortit tranquillement du bureau en sifflotant.

***********************************

Penché au-dessus du berceau, il regardait le bébé s'assoupir. Depuis vingt minutes, il était seul avec lui. Cuddy avait soi-disant quelque chose à faire.  
Il se sentait de moins en moins réticent pour s'occuper de Rachel. C'était plutôt agréable, il devait bien se l'avouer...  
Il sortit doucement et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Cuddy. Mais que faisait-elle bon dieu ! Il ouvrit la porte : la chambre était vide.  
Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain.  
Il se retourna et se figea. A la porte, se tenait Cuddy, dans une pose voluptueuse.

Elle portait une nuisette vaporeuse noire, presque cotonneuse, qui lui arrivait sous les fesses, dévoilant ses longues jambes fuselées. La transparence du tissu laisser deviner des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle.  
Ses boucles brunes encore humides, encadraient son visage fin et rayonnant.

Cuddy souriait, attendant patiemment la réaction de son amant...

**TBC...**


	29. Chapter 29

**House !!!******

**Chapitre 29******

Cuddy souriait, attendant patiemment la réaction de son amant.

Ce dernier restait bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas. Voir Cuddy dans cette tenue lui rappela tous les fantasmes qu'il avait eus pour elle ces dernières années. Et là, elle s'était vêtue ainsi, pour lui, rien que pour lui.

Face au silence du diagnosticien, Cuddy commença à s'inquiéter, sentant son désir légèrement s'étioler...  
- House ?  
- Tu...Tu..Tu es magnifique, époustouflante !

Soulagée, la jeune femme s'avança vers lui en ondulant des hanches. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue rugueuse et la caressa avec le pouce.  
- Ton silence m'a fait peur, j'ai cru que je ne te plaisais pas..  
- Tu plaisantes là..

Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Un baiser doux, rassurant.  
Cuddy noua ses mains derrière la nuque du médecin et rapprocha son corps.  
- Merci...  
- Merci pour quoi ?  
- Pour la nounou, elle est parfaite.

Cuddy, tout en parlant, effleurait le visage de House de petits baisers.  
- Et bien je n'avais pas envie que mon esclave d'un soir reprenne subitement sa liberté !  
House se pencha pour attraper les lèvres de Cuddy mais la doyenne recula légèrement.  
- Tu n'as fait ça que pour ça ?

Ils se regardèrent fixement. Les yeux de Cuddy brillaient d'espoirs tandis que ceux de House se voilaient.  
- Non pas seulement...

Il prit aussitôt sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle répondit à son invitation en entrouvrant les lèvres, permettant aux deux langues de se rejoindre.  
Avec un gémissement, Cuddy colla davantage son corps à celui du médecin pour ne faire plus qu'un ; ses mains s'aventuraient dans ses cheveux, son dos, tandis que celles de House glissaient sur ses hanches.

A bout de souffle, elle arrêta ce baiser dans un soupir et se perdit dans les yeux bleus du diagnosticien.  
Elle s'y noya, perdit pied et sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même réfléchir, elle s'entendit prononcer :  
- Greg ? tu es heureux avec moi ?

De suite, elle sentit le corps du médecin se contracter contre elle. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre. Il s'était raidi mais n'avait pas bougé.  
Il murmura un oui d'une voix rauque, à peine audible, ne cessant de scruter le regard de la jeune femme. Il la vit sourire. Il vit les traits de son visage s'adoucir. Mais quand il la vit de nouveau ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il posa son index sur ses lèvres et prononça d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme :  
- Tais-toi esclave !

La jeune femme éclata de rire, la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge à la bouche de House. Il effleura sa peau de ses lèvres, huma son parfum, caressa sa nuque.  
Il défit la boucle de la nuisette qui tomba au sol, lui offrant une vue délicieuse sur les sous-vêtements en dentelle noire.  
Une étincelle jaillit dans le regard du médecin.  
- Joli ! lui dit-il d'un ton appréciateur, mais... je préfère les esclaves quand ils sont nus...  
- Alors... Qu'attends-tu pour me déshabiller ? Lui répondit cuddy d'une voix provocante.

Il ne voulut pas lui donner ce plaisir, pas tout de suite.  
Cuddy mit ses mains sur le pantalon de House pour lui enlever mais il l'en empêcha. Il prit ses mains et les emprisonna derrère elle. Il s'approcha et reprit ses baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme.  
Il effleura la peau de ses épaules et descendit vers sa poitrine. Il baisa ses seins à travers le fin tissu puis remonta doucement pour s'emparer de la bouche de Cuddy.

Il défit le soutien-gorge noir et alla aussitôt aspirer, lécher ses mamelons qui pointaient de désir. Cuddy soupirait, gémissait sous les caresses expertes. Elle sentit la main du diagnosticien entrer dans sa culotte brésilienne et glisser entre ses cuisses. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts la pénétrer.

Il continuait de l'embrasser, jouant avec sa langue, jouant avec ses désirs, ses attentes...

La culotte alla rejoindre la lingerie déjà au sol. Il la tira délicatement vers le lit et elle s'y allongea. Elle le vit retirer ses propres vêtements avec hâte. Elle vit avec plaisir son membre gonflé et éprouva de suite le besoin de l'avoir en elle.  
Elle s'assit sur le lit pour aller le caresser mais encore une fois, House l'en empêcha. Il la remit sur le dos, bloquant ses mains au-dessus d'elle.  
Allongé sur elle, il la regarda puis l'embrassa avec passion et rage mêlées.  
- Ce soir, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi....

Il descendit vers le corps de la jeune femme, embrassant et caressant la moindre petite parcelle de peau jusqu'à son sexe. Il y déposa de multiples petits baisers et le goûta.  
Cuddy tremblait de plaisir, sa respiration se fit bientôt haletante. Mais House s'arrêta avant que l'orgasme ne l'assaille.  
Il remonta vers son visage, toujours l'inondant de baisers et de caresses.

Elle le suppliait, l'appelait par son prénom quand enfin, il la pénétra.  
Elle faillit hurler de plaisir tellement elle l'avait attendu. Ses coups de hanches lui provoquèrent des ondes de plaisirs, des vagues de chaleurs orgasmiques de plus en plus rapprochées.

Mais il ralentit la cadence, s'arrêta presque. Toujours en elle, il ne bougeait que légèrement, la fixant dans les yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus.  
Elle hurla son nom.  
Il la prit alors plus fort, accentuant le mouvement de ses hanches, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans son antre.  
Les respirations s'élevaient, saccadées, entrecoupées de gémissements, de râles, de cris...

Sentant la jeune femme au bord de l'explosion, il donna ses derniers assauts. Elle cria et dans un long râle, il se déversa en elle...  
Il resta un peu en elle puis se retira, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Elle se lova aussitôt contre lui.

Immobiles, ils reprirent leurs souffles, encore stupéfaits du feu d'artifice qui venait de les emmener sur de vertigineux sommets.  
La tension s'apaisa progressivement.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, sans rien dire.  
De sa main gauche, Cuddy dessinaient inconsciemment des petits ronds sur le torse de son amant, tout en jouant avec sa pilosité.  
Elle se sentait terriblement bien. Elle se mit à écrire avec ses doigts..  
Elle se figea lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait tracé symboliquement : JE T'AIME

Elle regarda House et comprit qu'il avait lu le message.  
Elle caressa rapidement le torse comme pour effacer, gommer son précédent mot quand elle sentit son compagnon, la tourner sur le dos.  
Il se leva sur son coude et la regarda longuement. Le temps s'était arrêté pour eux.

Le souffle coupé, Cuddy attendait la réaction de House.  
Il prit enfin la parole en lui montrant son index :  
- Moi aussi, j'ai un crayon magique...

Sur ces mots, il traça sur le buste de la jeune femme, les 7 mêmes lettres...  
Il la regarda de nouveau et reprit sa bouche tendrement...

La nuit ne faisait que commencer pour eux...  
La vie ne faisait que commencer....

**FIN.**


End file.
